The Hittite Princess
by azukina
Summary: Rachel is drawn into the ancient Middle East by an evil Queen. She finds a perverted Prince who protects her from being killed while she acclimates to a whole new lifestyle. AU
1. Chapter 1: Murder and Magic

Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Red River (Anatolia Story)

A/N: The main plot of the story will be heavily based on the manga Red River one of my favorites. There is not a strong resemblence between the main hero of that story and Puck but I'll try to remain true to the personality but he'll be a Hittite prince so it will be hard to be both princely and Puckish. I'll also be borrowing characters from Red River but I'll write them as new characters with descriptions there just aren't enough characters for Glee and I want to avoid killing off Glee characters. I hope you guys like the story. Please Read and Review :)

Chapter 1: Murder and Magic

Winter, 2010

Rachel cheered and jumped as the ball knocked down all of those pesky pins in one roll. A strike! When the quarterback Finn Hudson had asked her to hang out she had not expected a sporting activity but now that the ball had stopped rolling inexplicably into the gutter she felt she was making some progress. Sure Finn was still dating the head cheerleader Nicole but surely bonding through the newly renovated Glee Club would make them the new 'it' couple!

Rachel was not a popular girl, the daily slushies could attest to that. But she never doubted that she would be a star!

She always worried a little bit that her star quality driving people away and would prevent her from embracing all the joys of youth. But here she was receiving her first kiss from a popular boy. He seemed nervous and hesistant. When he pulled away she thought she saw a bit of guilt in his eyes and when he immediately started talking about her quiting the school play to return to Glee full time she felt the weight of doubt build in her stomach. She didn't know any reason why he would kiss her to get her to come back to glee club but nothing she wanted ever came so easy. She just wanted everything too much.

At the end of their date they were walking out through the parking lot. In winter time most everything was frozen but a small puddle they were approaching quaked to life. Neither the gangly quarterback or the short diva noticed the water rippling until they were passing over it. Finn was in the middle of lively rendition of a throw he made at his last football game when Rachel felt a hand grasp her ankle. She looked down with widened brown eyes to see two hands reaching from the puddle and dragging her down by her legs. She opened her mouth to scream but water shot up from the puddle and garbled her words by flooding her mouth.

By the time Finn had turned around Rachel's purse had splashed in the shallow puddle and Rachel was completely gone.

Rachel tried to hold her breath as she was dragged through water by the disembodied hands. 'What's going on? This can't be happening!' she cried in frustration. "I've got you girl!" a cold female voice crowed in delight. She began to struggle and was able to kick the hands off her legs. But she was still underwater and running out of air. She looked up and saw a square of light and began to swim towards it.

She relieved the tightness in her lungs with a large gasp of breath as she surfaced. She heard a female scream in a strange language she'd never heard before. She whipped her head around and stared in shock at the dozen or so peseants within eye sight dressed in simple colorless smocks that were tied about the waist with ropes. They all stared back at her with shocked and amazed looks and spoke to each other in a language that resembled langauges from the middle east but was not identifiable for Rachel. She climbed out of the well quickly, her entire body dripping wet.

She got up and started running through the crowds of people among the stone buildings. 'Where's Finn? This doesn't look like Ohio! What's going onnnn?' There were some large temples and high stone walls but most of the building were small and made with light or red stone. She saw a stone staircase leading to the walkway on top of the tall stone walls. She reached the top and stopped to survey where she was. In the distance she saw mountains and desert with little foilage amongst the small buildings that were encased by the walls. The sand and dirt looked red. She was definitely not in Ohio.

Though Rachel did not know it yet she was standing in Hattusa, the capital of the Hittite Empire in the 14th century BC. In her time this land is known as Central Anatolia in Turkey...

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut and began to console herself. "This is all a dream... Just a dream. When I open my eyes I'll be home and my dads will have breakfast cooking and my only worries will be if the slushy to my face will be grape or cherry flavored..." She opened her eyes and she still saw red. And not the cherry flavor shushy variety. She felt her knees give way and she held a hand to her forehead. "What happened? I was on a date with Finn...and then..." She heard more shouting in that mysterious language but this time it sounded angry. She turned and saw men running up the stairs to the top of the wall wearing skirt garments with sashes over their bare chests on their feet they wore scandels and in their hands they held spears. Not good...

"Soldiers?" Rachel ran from them along the wall. She peaked over her shoulder as she pumped her arms and legs. At the soldier's waists were swords. She didn't know what was going on but she had the strong sense that she did not want those men capturing her. She was able to make it off the wall and into the market place but up ahead she saw more guards she ducked through an alley and spotted a small garden like area. A tall figure totally covered in a cloak turned towards her. "Ohhh not more people...!"

As the man removed the cloak covering over his head his gruff baritone voice spoke to her in the language. She saw a tall man with tanned skin his dark brown hair fell to his shoulders with a headband spanning his forehead. His face was angular his brow was heavy with a suspicious scowl and an eyebrow cocked. His clothes were the most ornate she'd seen so far with dark purple trimming around the neck and gold bracelets and necklaces. He did not look like a soldier and he seemed to ask her a question in the language.

Rachel could hear the soldiers shouting in the market and she panicked, she was definitely caught because there was no where to run now. The young man stared at her intensely with his green-brown eyes. Rachel was in full freak out mode when suddenly a large strong hand grabbed her upper arm and yanked her. She was craddled down to the ground by the mysterious man's arms as he pulled the cloak over both of them. Rachel's mouth fell open in question and that is when the man proceeded to slip his tongue in! Rachel's eyes widened in shock while the man tasted her lips and mouth. Not even Finn had gotten this far! This man's lips were soft and firm and his mouth tasted like some sort of fruit Rachel wasn't familiar with. Rachel's eyes squeezed shut as she tried to push him away but he was much stronger than her and held her down.

She felt a strange tingling feeling envelope her tongue and mouth the tingling vibrated along her jaw and up towards her ears. A strange warmth followed as the man sank his long fingers into her hair. The heat created by the activities and the cloak covering them flushed Rachel's skin.

"Hey! A girl came this way! Did you see her?" a man shouted above them. Rachel finally gasped for air as the man pulled away and smirked down at her mischeviously before he lift the cloak enough to look out at the soldiers. The man had the audacity to lick his lips and smirk at the soldiers.

"A girl?" The molester queried cupping his hand over Rachel's mouth when she began to struggle beneath him. "I'm sorry. I must not have seen her. When I'm with one woman no other woman can catch my eye." he responded smoothly in that gruff baritone.

"It's Prince Noah!" One of the soldiers blushed in embarressment as his eyes darted from Prince Noah's face to the cloak that concealed "his woman."

"We are searching for a girl! We are sure she came this way!"

"I said I did not see her. I have finally made progress with this woman and you interrupt! Out of my sight!" Prince Noah barked in annoyance.

"Y-y-yes Sir!" The soldiers scrambled away.

'How can I understand them now...?' Rachel wondered as she peaked out at the retreating soldiers. The man now sat a couple feet away from her eyeing her curiously.

"You do look strange..." Noah murmured. "What did you do to get the Queen's army chasing you?"

'He saved me? And why can I understand him? Was it...?...? The kiss?' Rachel gasped and stared wide eyed at the prince.

Prince Noah eyed her up and down and then smirked. "Are you unhappy that we stopped? I don't mind finishing...I never leave a woman unsatisfied." He reached a hand out towards Rachel but she quickly got to her feet and ran. "Hey! Wait a minute!" His voice carried after her.

She ran back into the market so many questions about what had happened to her rolled in her head. How had she gotten here? How could she suddenly understand the language? How can she get back?

"Ahhhh! It's the girl that came out of the spring!" A peasent woman shrieked.

"There she is!" A soldier shouted and she was surrounded. The rough men grabbed her about the arms and pushed her down to tie her up.

"Dad! Daddy!" Rachel screamed pleadingly for help. "Finn! Someone! Help me!"

"Let's take her to her majesty!" a soldier cheered.

A few hours later she woke in a dark room with small windows and clay pots littering the floor. Her arms were bound above her head with a rope wound around a stone pillar supporting the ceiling of the stone building. The muscles in her thighs ached from sitting like up on her knees for hours and she was sure the rough stone of the floor was scraping her knees bloody.

"It was a mistake allowing her to escape and be seen by commoners." A familiar cold female voice scoffed. It was the voice from when she was pulled under water! "Had to quiet them down before a riot broke out." A woman with dirty blonde hair dressed in a regal dress and thick cloak over her arms like the prince stepped into the dark room. She bore a strong resemblence to someone Rachel remembers from McKinley. Cheerio Coah Sue Sylvester. This woman could be her twin with long hair wound up into an elegant bun. Her eyes were just as cold as the cheerleading coach. "Welcome to Hattusa."

"You are the one who pulled me into the water! Why! What do you want with me?" Rachel demanded in her usual dramatic fashion though in this situation it was certainly justified. The Sue look a like approached with a taller figure behind her who was completely covered by a black cloak. Sue doppleganger smirked and ran the tip of her index figure along Rachel's slim neck.

"I need your blood. I'll slice right here I need the freshest possible blood." Twin Sue cackled evilly.

"What?" Rachel's eyes teared up in fear.

"You see...I want my son to inherit the throne. My husband the King is very old already but my son is the youngest of all the princes! In order to become crown prince the others must die. In order to put a death wish on royalty I require special sacrificial blood. I prayed to the Gods for a sacrifice. I did not care where they came from as long as the sacrifice was worthy for the task at hand. And they showed you to me as being the most worthy." Sue's sista from another mista smirked.

"Is this a prank or something? This is the 21st century you can't sacrifice people!"

"21st Century? Is that where you are from? Well this is the Hittite Empire and I am the Queen! I am the Queen of Suppiluliumas the King of Water. There is nothing beyond my power!"

"A message, Your Highness! The King is on his way here now!" A bald tanned man with a headband about his head announced.

"Why is he coming here?" The Queen growled at her underling.

"News of the uproar in the city must of reached his ears!"

The Queen glared at Rachel with disdain. "I can not allowed the King to know about you." the Queen had Rachel gagged and not a minute too soon for the King had arrived down the corridor.

An elderly man with a long white beard stepped into the room. He was still all broad shoulders and tall like the prince Rachel had seen earlier but he looked like a wise, kind man. "My Queen. I'd heard about a strange girl appearing from a spring. Why do you have her here in your palace?" The King asked after surveying the room.

"Have you forgotten my liege? I am not just Queen but also Priestess of the Great Temple. The spring is in the jurisdiction of Teshub's Temple and so it is no coincidence that this girl has come to me." the Queen smiled with calculation.

'Please! Save me!' Rachel pleaded with her eyes her muffled voice unable to penetrate the gag.

"What do you plan to do with this girl?" the King queried.

"Because this girl has come to use from Teshub it is only proper that we send her back, it will bring prosperity to the Empire." The Queen explained and shot a truly evil bloodthirsty look towards Rachel.

Rachel was literally shaking in fear at the King's next words. "If that is your wish."

The Queen turned toward the man that brought her the message and pointed at him. "Take the girl to the temple and send out an announcement that the ritual will be performed tomorrow."

Rachel cried all night in the temple. "How could this happen? A blood sacrifice? Curses? No one will save me? This can't be happening to me!" She sobbed thinking that she might never see her fathers again or realize her dreams of Broadway. Or even do anything as simple as just sing in front of her mirror. She missed the slushies already.

The next day Rachel was brought out to the court yard in front of the temple. The other night her clothes had been taken from her and she was given clothes like the peasentry wore. Rachel was still in tears when she was pushed to her knees. A servant announced the royalty present. "Please be seated! His highness, Crown Prince Arnuwanda! And...the third prince! Noah Mursili! Please be seated!" At the mention of the third prince the women up in the balconies of the near by buildings squealed and cheered like fan girls. Rachel whipped her head around hoping for some escape some rescuer. Anyone!

Rachel spotted the man from the other day sitting with the royalty and talking with the crown prince. 'It's him! That man is the third prince? He must be friends with the Queen...?'

The Queen stepped forwards with a long staff and a veil that cast the top of her face in shadow. The rings at the top of the staff jingled as she sweeped it around towards Rachel. "Oh Great Teshub! God of Gods! I pray to you for the blessing of rain and fertility for our land! I send you this untainted virgin!"

'How did SHE know?' was the last thought through Rachel's head as two burly men with black masks covering all of their faces except their eyes grabbed her about the arms. The forced her to crouch and expose her neck for the man standing next to them wielding a large axe. "Receive this tribute and grant my wish!" the Queen shouted in victory as the executioner raised the axe ready to sweep down on Rachel's fragile throat. Rachel's eyes teared up as she screamed in her head. 'I don't want to die! I don't want to die!'

As the executioner moved to swing a gold goblet flew threw the air and knocked the hands of the executioner forcing him to drop the axe in surprise. Rachel quivered in fear as she stared at the axe embedded into the stone in front of her.

The Queen glared furiously into the crowd. "Who did that? How dare you insult Teshub by interrupting the ritual!"

"That wasn't an insult at all mother dearest. In fact it was just the opposite." Prince Noah Mursili stood and made his way towards Rachel.

"Prince Noah? Did you throw that goblet? What do you mean by opposite? It does not matter that you are one of the King's sons your actions are inexcusable!"

"Hold on mother dearest. I did not want to deceive the Gods which is why I intervened." Prince Noah crouched in front of Rachel and grabbed her face by her chin. He removed her gag and made a show of inspecting her face. "Let's see...ah! So it IS you!" Prince Noah got up and turned back to his father. "Father? Isn't purity a requirement for offerings to Teshub?"

"Of course..." The King responded in confusion.

"Then knowing that the offering is impure and keeping quiet is also inexcusable, right? I have no choice but to confess..." Prince Noah pulled Rachel to her feet and hugged her back to his chest firmly. "I have already taken this girl once! I was unaware that she was to be an offering and I stole her chastity!"

"WHAAAT?" The Queen and Rachel shrieked. Rachel's face flushed as Prince Noah hugged her closer and nuzzled her temple with his nose. He was doing it to urge her to quiet but she felt the intimacy of the gesture.

"TH-THAT'S A LIE!" the Queen accused desperately.

"How can you be so sure mother dearest?" Noah snarked with a smirk. He turned to smirk mischeviously down at Rachel who glared up at him. "Surely you remember what we did under the shade of the trees yesterday...?"

"YOU! THAT WAS! YOU FORCED ME TO!" Rachel screamed up at the perverted man cuddling her to his chest. After Rachel's outbursts no one in the crowd doubted that the Prince had stolen her virginity. The crown prince and the King both rolled their eyes subtly at the Prince's shennanigans.

Prince Noah reached down to kiss Rachel's cheek and whispered for only her ears. "If you want to keep your neck wouldn't it be better to play along?"

"Don't touch me!" Rachel hissed at Noah.

"Girl? Is this true?" the King inquired. Rachel flushed even more and glanced from the Queen to Noah and then back to the King. She nodded hesitantly and the Queen fumed silently in rage.

The next thing Rachel knew she was being tossed over Prince Noah's shoulder by the perverted prince who smiled at the royal family. "Since I have rendered the tribute useless I'll take responsibility and take her into my custody!" Rachel struggled in surprise on Noah's broad shoulder. "I'll make amends to the temple of course! I will send 100 virginal cows and sheep! That will apply to the usual custom right father?" Noah snarked innocently.

"Yes..."

"Your Majesty!" the Queen squawked in horror.

As Prince Noah made his way out of the court yard he paused by the King who called his name. "I don't care that you are a womanizer my son. But please try to shape up and settle down and find yourself a good wife." The King pleaded.

The Prince smiled innocently. "I agree with you Father. But there are more beauties in this world than there are stars in the sky. How can I choose just one?"

Prince Noah left the courtyard with Rachel still thrown over his shoulder, her hair swaying as he walked. When he reached the stairs down to the street he called down to his charriot driver and horse caretaker. "Artie! The ceremony is over! Let's go back to the palace!"

"Prince Noah! Who's that girl?" Artie exclaimed wide eyed. Rachel peeked at the young man. He looked just like a friend from school who was one of the six members of glee club! He even had the same name! He was missing the glasses and the wheelchair, his hair was a bit lighter and his skin tanner but the resemblence was uncanny. So far she'd recognized Artie and Sue Sylvester but she didn't recognize this Prince Noah person or anyone else she's seen so far.

"Queen Sylvesta was plotting and schemeing again as usual. So I took this girl away." Prince Noah explained handing Rachel to Artie.

"You are not friends with the Queen?" Rachel wondered confused.

"Friends? The Queen probably hates me more than anyone in the world." Prince Noah scoffed.

Prince Noah held Rachel in front of him facing his chest as the chariot began to move through the streets, Artie at the reigns. "Then take me back to my home!" Rachel pleaded. "The Queen brought me here!"

"She brought you here? From where?" Prince Noah asked eyeing Rachel curiously.

"America!"

"America?"

"This is Hattusa right? I've never heard of it! Where is this place?"

"You must be a country bumpkin if you've never heard of Hattusa." Artie replied while glancing at Rachel.

"Hmmm yes...and you don't appear to be from the Kaska tribe...or from Kizzuwadna...you have some of the features of the Hebrew tribes from Canaan...but I've never heard of a city or village named America there..." Prince Noah mused. "Do you know of the Mitanni Kingdom?"

"No..."

"How about Egypt?"

"Yes! I know Egypt! Is that near here?"

"No it's not nearby. Even with this charriot it's a 15 to 16 day journey." Prince Noah explained. "Is America a village in Egypt?"

"No, that's not it..." Rachel tried to explain but was cut off by Artie.

"Prince Noah, ever since the last pharroh took over there has been much change in Egypt that would cause new towns to crop up..."

"That's true it's all thanks to the current pharroh Tutankhamen." Prince Noah agreed.

"Tutankhamen...?" Rachel gasped.

"Do you know him? They say he is a boy younger than me." Prince Noah smirked at Rachel. It seemed to be his default setting.

'I've read about him...' Rachel realized in shock. 'He was a pharroh of ancient Egypt! So I'm in the Middle East of the past!' Rachel felt herself being overwhelmed with dread. Her knees began to shake.

Prince Noah frowned down at her in concern. "Hey! Are you alright?...What's your name?"

"Rachel..."

Prince Noah eyed her again with interest. "I see, alright, Rachel? You say the Queen brought you here. Do you know why she would do that?"

Rachel stared blankly at a random spot on Noah's chest. "She said she wants her son to take the throne. So she wants to put death curses on the other princes. She needs me to do that." Rachel explained hollowly.

The prince and Artie exchanged surprised looks between each other before staring at Rachel.

When they'd arrived at Prince Noah's palace Rachel got a brief look around the place before she was dumped in a room that had a double sized bed with fine cloths on it and cloth hanging from the ceiling to drape over the bed like a canopy. There were fine handcrafted furniture like a chair, tables , and a couple chests. The walls were large stone bricks and there was a small window.

Rachel sighed tiredly. "I guess I'll just have to try to manage by myself...I need to figure out how to get back home..." Rachel mused.

There was a knock at the wooden door and a young boy of about 12 came in carrying a tray of food. "Excuse me. I brought dinner..." The boy had black wavy hair cut shorter than the prince's hair. He wore gold hoop earings a gold band around his neck and his clothes consisted of a simple cloth about his waist. The boy smiled friendly at Rachel. "Hi! My name is Tito! Prince Noah asked me to look after you Princess Rachel!"

"Princess Rachel?" Rachel wondered while Tito moved to set the tray on the table and poor water into cups.

"I think this is the first time Prince Noah has brought a woman home! I'm quite happy about it!" The boy babbled as he merrily worked. "Do you like flowers, princess?"

The boy handed Rachel a flower and Rachel beamed up at Tito from her sitting position. "Thank you!" The boy blushed at the pure joy on Rachel's face. This was the first welcoming moment she'd had in Hattusa and she was enjoying it. Rachel decided she would ask Tito about the strange magic in this world later, for now she would enjoy a meal with the first friend she'd made in this world.

-~1~-~1~-~1~-~1~-~1~-~1~-~1~-~1~-~1~-~1~-~1~-~1~-~1~-~1~-~1~-~1~-~1~-~1~-~1~-~1~-

Later when the Queen and her henchman in the cloak were alone she growled in annoyance while staring into a clay pot filled with swirling water. She was trying to find where the girl was now in Prince Noah's palace.

"The Prince's wandering hands are well known it is not unbelievable that he'd had his hands on her just yesterday." a smooth male voice under the cloak mused.

The Queen glared at the water. "For my purposes it does not matter if she is virginal or not! But that ritual was the perfect opportunity to spill her blood and curse the princes!"

"Then what shall we do my Queen?"

"I need that girl's blood! I can not see her while she is protected by Prince Noah's magic...I will need to use the black water to get to her while she is still in Prince Noah's palace."

"I will have the water delivered, my Queen." the cloaked figure promised.


	2. Chapter 2: The Black Water and Execution

Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Red River (Anatolia Story)

A/N: The main plot of the story will be heavily based on the manga Red River one of my favorites. There is not a strong resemblance between the main hero of that story and Puck but I'll try to remain true to the personality but he'll be a Hittite prince so it will be hard to be both princely and Puckish. I'll also be borrowing characters from Red River but I'll write them as new characters with descriptions there just aren't enough characters for Glee and I want to avoid killing off Glee characters. I hope you guys like the story. Please Read and Review :)

Chapter 2: The Black Water and an Execution

Tito and Rachel shared that first meal in the Hittite Empire alone in the ornate bedchamber. Tito was a young boy who cheerfully talked about his homeland which was a part of the Hittite Empire that had a large tribe of the Hatti people. Tito's father was the head of the tribe and after working here in the capitol Tito planned to return to the tribe as their leader. He mentioned off handily that they made weapons and that he had three older sisters. One sister was his full sister the other two were half sisters since his father had two wives that had both passed within a few years right before Tito came to the capitol. Tito was the youngest but because he was male that made him the successor for his father. Rachel listened intrigued by the culture she knew a few things about what life might have been like and most of what Tito revealed was not drastically different but the love he showed for his family and especially his sisters was an interesting dynamic.

Rachel kept her responses about her family vague since she knew that having two fathers might not be well received in these times and she barely knew this boy at all. She distracted the conversation by asking about the magic of this time. She discovered that it was indeed possible to place a death curse on a person but because of class distinctions a special sacrifice was needed for placing a curse on royalty. She asked him how a spell could be reversed, hoping to find a way to return to her time, and Tito told her that only the spell caster could reverse a spell which filled Rachel with dread. That would mean her only hope would be to confront Queen Sylvesta and make her return her back. After their meal it was already evening and Tito cleaned up and wished Rachel goodnight.

Tito carried the water bowl into the kitchen area and saw one of the temporary workers sorting the food supplies. Prince Noah only allowed workers he trusted to work full time in his palace so Tito was the only kitchen staff and with Prince Noah still away from the palace there was almost no one in the large home. "We only bought 5 water pots." Tito mused as he stared at the six pots resting near a wall. The temp workers turned and smiled.

"A man on the street was selling water. He said it was the sweetest water in the capitol!"

Tito smiled. "Oh! Then I'll give Princess Rachel some of this tomorrow. I bet she'll like it. Since it's night time you should head out I'm going to bed."

When the candles were blown out in the kitchen Tito moved to his small side bedroom adjoining the kitchen totally unawares that he was being watched by Queen Sylvesta.

The Queen smirked as she looked into a pool of water in a large bowl. "I can not see him but I can hear a boy in the kitchen. He is just a child but he will do for what I have planned. Now to activate the black water."

From the sixth pot of water an oily black liquid slithered out and swept across the stone floor of the kitchen like a snake. It approached the the sleeping boy and jumped into his ear. His eyes snapped open and changed from a dark black to a crimson red, his pupils shrank to almost nonexistent dots. The boy sat up in a zombie state and obeyed the queen's orders.

Once Tito had left Rachel contemplated what she could do. Prince Noah had just left her there alone and now she knew Queen Sylvesta could send her back. She could only see one solution, she'd have to confront the Queen. Rachel slipped on the sandals given to her and sneaked out of the bedroom. She walked through the dark hallways and found an inner courtyard, one she'd seen on her way inside.

As she moved towards the exit a rope tied into a noose slipped about her head and tightened as she stumbled in surprise. Before her eyes Tito appeared with a large dagger to her throat. "Tito? What-? What happened to your eyes?" Tito's eyes glowed a malicious red and his mouth was contorted into an evil toothy smile. Rachel tried to run but the noose held her there while Tito took swipes at her with the dagger. "Stop! Tito! Snap out of it!" Rachel pleaded as she jerked from side to side, her dancing agility coming in handy as she barely missed getting cut several times. And then the dagger finally sliced her shoulder. Rachel screamed and continued to struggle. "Someone! Help me!" Rachel shouted for anyone in the palace to come save her but it seemed no one was around. Another dodge left the skin on her neck nicked but blessedly Tito's dagger sliced the noose. Rachel ran from the boy towards the exit but the boy caught up fast.

Tito tackled Rachel to the ground and pressed a knee to her back and grabbed her hair to expose her throat for his blade. "Stop! Help! Noah!" Rachel cried in fear and as Tito raised the knife an arrow sliced through the air and sliced Tito's wrist forcing him to drop the knife. Rachel could barely make out the figure of Prince Noah with a bow in his hand as he ran towards them. Tito scrambled for the knife but he was grabbed by the prince and thrown off Rachel.

"Tito! What is wrong with you?" Prince Noah demanded as Tito advanced towards where the dagger lay and Noah quickly grabbed the boy and delivered a swift punch to the solar plex. Tito hunched over and threw up the black water. Noah watched as the black water quickly disappeared into the cracks of the stone and Tito was left panting for air. Rachel scrambled into Noah's arms who stared down in surprise. "Are you okay? Fuck! You're bleeding!"

"Language your highness. Kurt would not approve." Artie came out and inspected Tito's condition.

"Rachel..." Noah felt the weight of Rachel in his arms increase as she passed out. "We won't be able to keep this quiet will we?" Prince Noah looked regrettable down at Tito.

"No your highness. I'm sorry."

~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~

The early morning sun slanted through the windows of the bedchamber Prince Noah had left Rachel in the other day. Rachel groaned and opened her eyes slowly to stare up at Prince Noah who reclined against many pillows that were propped up beneath the canopy on the bed. His robe was pulled off of one shoulder in relaxation and he stared back down at her with his eyes that appeared green in the dim light under the canopy.

Several things occurred to Rachel at once: her head was resting in Prince Noah's lap...Noah's chest was half exposed and looked rather nice...and there was a curious draft over her chest. Tilting her head down she saw her shoulder and neck were wrapped with bandages that wrapped between her breasts and around her upper abdomen. She had no top! He breasts themselves were completely exposed to the air and the prince's eyes. The cool air of the bedchamber making the rosy buds harden. Rachel's blush started strong in her chest and quickly descended to her chest.

Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs and Prince Noah jumped in surprise. Rachel quickly grabbed a blanket to cover herself and sat up out of the prince's lap. "Hey! Why are you screaming? If it's about your wounds I've already attended to them. I gave you medicine so they should heal soon!" Prince Noah covered his ears and glared at Rachel. "And if you are scared about Tito then you should know that the Queen was using him with magic and I'm having my men investigate it. The Queen is definitely behind this." Rachel refused to look at Prince Noah and nodded absently as she clutched the blanket to her chest like a life line.

"Thank you for treating me..." Rachel murmured as she fidgeted nervously. 'Though I don't see why you had to remove my clothes!'

Noah eyed Rachel's profile with interest. He didn't understand why she was so nervous. He was there to protect her! He won't let Queen Sylvesta do anything. She was also blushing which was strange..."Does it hurt?" he asked huskily reaching towards her when she wasn't paying attention.

"No not much..." Rachel bit her lip nervously and the Prince had had enough. He grabbed her by the blanket and pulled her close, using his strength to expose her chest and press his mouth against her collar bone. Rachel squeaked in surprise and before she could utter a protest she was on her back on the mattress with the prince pressing down on top of her. "What are you doing?" Rachel shouted as she struggled to get out from under him.

Noah continued to press kisses along the uninjured spaces of her neck and chest. His hand covered a breast and tweaked a nipple while the other hand held down a flailing arm. His pelvis pressed down hard to hers giving her no doubts about his intentions and efficiently trapping her lower body. "I'm sure you know what men and women do together." Noah growled against her neck. "I don't feel like taking a proper princess but one concubine can keep me entertained."

"Concubine?" Rachel's protests were silenced with a harsh kiss to the mouth but she continued to try to push him away. But he was much stronger than her, he ignored her nails digging into his shoulders and instead hiked up one of her legs with the strong grip of his large hand and grinded against her center with his length. "No! Stop it!" Rachel pleaded as he sucked a nipple into his mouth and laved it with his tongue. His actions were making her wet but she pleaded with him to stop. She had always pictured doing this with someone she loved.

She tried to yank his hair but her merely glared at her briefly before returning to giving attention to her breasts.

"Noooo! Finn!" Rachel panted desperately for help, tears streaming down her face. Prince Noah immediately stopped and released her. His face looked shocked and incredulous. Rachel didn't understand the reaction but she was glad he stopped. Her mind had been hazing over by his attentions and she was not sure how much longer she could have resisted this obviously sexy man.

"Finn?" Noah repeated in disbelief.

Rachel's brows furrowed in confusion. "Finn Hudson! He's the boy I like! I hate _you_!" Rachel cried taking a blanket and curling into a fetal position, tears rolling down her face. Prince Noah frowned and moved to the other side of the bed, giving Rachel plenty of space. He seemed confused and obviously frustrated but both of those emotions dissolved into resignation. Rachel stopped sobbing quietly when she heard an almost inaudible appology from the gruff prince. She looked over at him to see him pulling on his robe completely and tightening the waist. He was scowling but his whole demeanor almost looked like pouting. Rachel resisted the smile that twinged at the edges of her mouth. The moment was distracted by the sounds of bells outside.

"What's that?" Rachel asked.

"Tito's punishment must be beginning, that bell chime signals it." Prince Noah revealed regrettably.

"Tito's punishment? But you said Queen Sylvesta forced him!" Rachel panicked in true dramatic diva fashion.

"The law decrees that anyone who tries to kill a member of the royal family will receive capital punishment. Since I took you into my home that makes you my princess. There is no proof he was controlled and there is nothing I can do against the law." Rachel threw a goblet from a table at Prince Noah's head. "What the hell? You crazy woman!"

"You idiot! Take me to the execution grounds!" Rachel ordered while still clutching the blanket to her chest.

Prince Noah rubbed his head and glared at the loud petite woman. "You _are _crazy."

~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~

At the execution grounds Tito was on his knees waiting for the noose to be tightened around his neck. His whole body shook with fear and he squeezed his eyes shut against the tears. Around him other peasants murmured amongst each other. "He's just a child..." "What did he do?" "I heard he tried to kill a royal!" "How stupid!"

The noose was connected to an ox that would be forced to walk away from the gallows and hoist the child by the neck. As the executioner gave the signal for the ox to start moving the Prince's chariot arrived on the scene. Rachel jumped out and ran towards Tito. "Wait! Stop the execution immediately!" Rachel shouted with authority and the executioner waved for the ox to be stopped.

The peasants stared at Rachel in curiosity and surprise as she approached the executioner. At the sight of Prince Noah and Artie following Rachel all present except Rachel bowed for him on their knees with palms to the ground. "This execution is foolish! So I must insist you stop it at once! Say something Prince Noah!" Rachel pleaded.

"Rachel..." Prince Noah was hesitant and he glanced at Tito with pity.

"Tito isn't a bad person! He only scratched me a little!" In fact, of everyone she'd met so far he was the only one to show her kindness.

The executioner ducked his head up. "Beg your pardon, princess. But the law says that if a commoner raises a sword against a noble the only punishment is the death penalty. If you were a commoner it would be different but that is the law."

"So this is a class issue?" Rachel's voice lilted in warning like it did when she was preparing to warn an educator about the dangers of going against the ACLU. Obviously this would mean nothing to these people but she was determined to do anything to get Tito freed.

"If this dispute were between commoners then the punishment would be forced labor or a fine." Artie explained.

"Then I will work Tito hard! Come on, Tito! Let's get to work!" Rachel insisted.

"It's against the law, princess." the executioner interrupted.

"I'm not of noble birth! And if you think I'm so great that Tito has to be punished then listen to what I say!"

Prince Noah stepped up to Rachel and rested a hand on her shoulder. "Rachel, you are not allowed to use royal authority so blithely!"

"What are you _talking_ about? Royal authority should be used to protect the commoners! If this isn't a time to use authority then _when is?_" Prince Noah blinked in surprise and the crowd fell into a hush after her outburst.

"I see..." Prince Noah grabbed Rachel by her upper arms and dragged her close. "Then we will take Tito home!"

"Your highness?" the executioner blustered.

Prince Noah kissed Rachel's forehead much to her protests and useless struggling. "My favorite princess is being a bit unreasonable but this time I won't go against her wishes. Artie, bring Tito here. I will take full responsibility for Tito so if there are any complaints you may find me at my palace." Noah shot the executioner and his men glares and Rachel sighed with relief.

Tears rolled down Tito's face when the noose was removed and he crumbled over in relief. "Princess Rachel...I thought Prince Noah would have to let me die."

"Everything will be okay now, Tito, let's go home." Rachel consoled as they returned to the charriot.

"I'll do anything for you Princess Rachel! You just name it!" Tito sobbed while Rachel wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Prince Noah frowned at the gesture but didn't comment.

"Thank you Tito but don't worry about it. The only one who can help me is Queen Sylvesta. Why is it only the priest that cast a spell can undo it?" Rachel sighed.

Artie frowned. "Any priest with an equal ability can undo the powers of another." Artie corrected.

Rachel gasped and grabbed Artie by his shirt. "Then is there any priest as powerful as the Queen?"

"Well there aren't many but we are in the presence of one right now..." Artie pointed to his right at Prince Noah who glared as Rachel stared slack jawed at him in surprise.

"Why are you so shocked that I'm a priest?"

'ummm...? Because you're a pervert?' Rachel snickered and Prince Noah eyed her suspiciously, wondering what she was thinking.

For the rest of the chariot ride Rachel begged Noah to send her home. He just continued to pout and scowl at the passing scenery. From inside Prince Noah's palace Rachel's pleas could be heard. "Pleeeeaaaaseeee!"

"Fine!" Noah finally shouted in annoyance. "A priest's powers far surpass the abilities of normal humans because of magic. Depending on the mage, power can be used for good and evil so it is important to be careful with it—."

"I didn't ask for a lecture on magical ethics!" Rachel complained loudly. "I want to know if you can send me home!"

"That's what I'm trying to explain to you step by step." Noah deadpanned while Rachel tugged at his robes pleadingly. "You're an impatient brat..."

"Just get to the point!"

"Fine! In order to send you back everything must be as it was when you came. You will need a priest of equal power which I am. When you came all of the springs in Hattusa were full and they will be full again when the star of Ishtar rises in the eastern sky. And one more thing..." Prince Noah's eyes swept over Rachel critically.

"What's the other thing?"

"You will need the clothes you came here in. Which must be the clothes you were wearing when we first met. What happened to them?"

"Ummm..." Rachel racked her brain. "it was...Oh! The temple before the ritual! They took my clothes and gave me these..."

"Then I will send someone to look for your clothes. In the mean time there is nothing you can do but wait." Noah stood and made his way towards the courtyard of his palace. Rachel sighed and stood to wander around the palace.

Rachel felt closer to getting home but in the recent events things had gotten complicated. Saving Tito was great and even though Prince Noah had called her actions unreasonable he'd stuck his neck out by helping Tito and going against the law. And even though he was a pervert that didn't seem to have any trouble forcing himself on her he'd stopped when she said she liked someone else. He'd also saved her life several times already and was actively helping her return home. Prince Noah really wasn't a bad guy. Kind of rude and perverted but still a good guy. Rachel smiled, her spirits lifted a bit by the new sense of purpose she'd discovered by figuring out how to return home. She idly walked towards the courtyard and her audition song for Glee came to her.

And she began to sing from memory...

_And now I'm all alone again nowhere to turn, no one to go to  
>without a home without a friend without a face to say hello to<br>And now the night is near  
>Now I can make believe he's here<em>

Sometimes I walk alone at night  
>When everybody else is sleeping<br>I think of him and then I'm happy  
>With the company I'm keeping<br>The city goes to bed  
>And I can live inside my head<p>

On my own  
>Pretending he's beside me<br>All alone  
>I walk with him till morning<br>Without him  
>I feel his arms around me<br>And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
>And he has found me<p>

The words of the song had a whole new meaning to Rachel now but for some reason her mind didn't drift to Finn. She thought about how much she missed singing even though it'd only been a few days so far.

She stopped singing when she heard a clay pot clatter on the stone floor. Rachel turned and saw Prince Noah sitting on a low stone wall that surrounded the court yard with a plethora of food before him and Tito next to him scrambling to pick up the bowl of water he'd dropped and refill it. Prince Noah was staring at her in surprise and Tito kept shooting her amazed looks.

"Umm hello Prince Noah...?" Rachel approached and the prince finally seemed to snap out of his trance like state.

"Rachel. Your singing..." he seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Amazing!" Tito gushed excitedly. "I've never heard such beautiful singing in all my travels!"

Prince Noah nodded in agreement still in a daze. Rachel blushed and ducked her head.

Tito's youthful energy dominated the conversation quickly. "I've never heard that song before! Is it a song from your country, princess?"

Rachel smiled and nodded hesitantly. "It's from a play. In my country there are these famous theaters called Broadway and I dream of someday singing on those stages..."

"You are the best singer in the world, Princess Rachel!" Tito agreed earnestly.

Rachel's laughed modestly. "Well in my country there are many people with talents so since I was a baby I've been trained in singing and dancing and performing."

"You dance too? You must show us some time!" Tito grinned and Prince Noah smiled...not smirked...smiled..

Rachel grinned back and nodded. "Sure!"

Prince Noah held out a bowl of what looked like giant raisins. "Here. Eat." he ordered gruffly.

Rachel picked up the strange fruit and ate one. She blushed when she realized it was the fruit she'd tasted in Noah's mouth the day she met him. "They're delicious!"

"Yep they are. They're honey pickled jujubes."

Rachel took one more and moved to hand the bowl back. "But I'll get fat if I eat these."

"That's the idea." Noah smirked and Rachel glared suspiciously. "You're far too skinny. It's fine for a child to be like this and once you hit puberty at 15 or 16 you will grow. I'd like your breasts to grow to fit my hand." Prince Noah explained as he cupped a breast through her shirt. Rachel shrieked and dropped the bowl.

"I'm already 15 almost 16!" Rachel shrieked and jumped away from Noah's reach. Noah and Tito gasped in shock.

"I thought you were 12 or 13?"

"Me too!" Tito agreed with the prince.

Rachel shrieked in indignation and marched away. "PERVERT! I won't be around long enough for you to fatten me up!"

Later that night when Artie returned with news about Rachel's clothes it was not good. The Queen had the clothes taken to her palace. Rachel wanted to immediately go get them but Prince Noah warned that the Queen's magic would be most powerful at night. He insisted that they wait until morning. Rachel was suspicious when Noah insisted she sleep with him and she put up quite a fight about it until he threatened to bed her if she kept complaining. Rachel hunkered down in the soft bedding to sleep and the prince curled around her to use his magic to completely shield them from the Queen's waters. But when Noah was sound asleep Rachel stopped feigning sleep and stealthily sneaked out of his arms. She was going to get her clothes back! Even if she had to sneak into the Queen's palace!

~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~*~*G*~

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And to the reviewer from Lebanon I hope you are liking the way the story is going and that I'm not too historically inaccurate. :)


	3. Chapter 3: Zuwa of the Kashuga

Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Red River (Anatolia Story)

A/N: The main plot of the story will be heavily based on the manga Red River one of my favorites. There is not a strong resemblence between the main hero of that story and Puck but I'll try to remain true to the personality but he'll be a Hittite prince so it will be hard to be both princely and Puckish. I'll also be borrowing characters from Red River but I'll write them as new characters with descriptions there just aren't enough characters for Glee and I want to avoid killing off Glee characters. I hope you guys like the story. Please Read and Review :)

Chapter 3: Zuwa of the Kashuga

Rachel was able to slip from a sleeping Noah's arms and make it to the exit of his palace undetected until Tito ran from the shadows towards her. "Princess Rachel!" he hissed warningly.

"I'm...just going out for a stroll Tito don't worry." Rachel smiled innocently but she wasn't able to fool the young boy who held up her sandals.

"You're going to get your clothes back right? Let me go with you." Tito whispered as Rachel slipped on her shoes.

"It's too dangerous, Tito."

"Then it's too dangerous for you to go alone."

"I've already put your life in danger..." Rachel whispered regrettably.

"You _saved_ my life. Either I follow you or I'm going to wake Prince Noah. Besides, do you even know where Queen Sylvesta's palace is?" Rachel couldn't argue with that...

They ran through the empty Hattusa streets towards the Queen's palace. Tito looked over at Rachel. "You know...you and Prince Noah argue a lot." Rachel's mind wandered back to her argument with the prince about getting her clothes back as soon as possible, the hard headed arrogant man would NOT see reason! "I've never seen anyone talk back to Prince Noah...it kind of reminded me of my sisters." Tito grinned.

"How so?" Rachel asked welcoming in the distraction from her fear of breaking into the Queen's palace.

"My sisters are not like most women. They can sword fight and use a bow." Tito spoke admiringly. "So they don't like men treating them like they are inferior. My sisters told me they want to have a stern talk with Prince Noah if they ever meet him." Tito grinned.

Rachel smiled. "Sounds like I would like your sisters."

Tito glanced down and reached up to touch the choker on his neck and then removed it to show Rachel the gold band that had cuniform engraved on it. "My sisters gave me this before I left for Hattusa...it has my name on it and everything!" Tito bragged proudly.

Rachel smiled fondly at the boy. "I bet they miss you."

Tito's smile dimmed. "I know you have to go home soon, Princess. But I know I'll really miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Tito..." Rachel felt her eyes tear a bit, she'd already grown so close to the young boy. As a girl who often found it hard to make friends, being around these people that had no way of understanding her dreams of Broadway made it easier for her to focus on the present rather than her future career.

"Prince Noah will miss you too." Tito added earnestly almost like he was trying to subtly convince her to stay.

Rachel scoffed. "He won't miss me. He'll just go back to his princesses." Rachel saw the palace on the hill that Tito described and tried to ignore Tito's protests about how much Noah would miss her.

When they got to a side entrance of the palace Rachel saw there were no guards which was odd. Tito realized it was a bad sign and begged her to go back. Rachel was stubborn though...she pushed open the unlocked gate and walked through the open courtyard.

"Stay away from water Princess Rachel. The Queen can control the water within her palace." Tito warned. Rachel doubted the dangers water could pose and so when she passed a fountain she passed by too close and the water came to life. Water shot from the fountain like a bullet, the water pierced clear through the hand Rachel threw up to block the attack. The water pierced a hole clear through her palm. Rachel screamed in pain and Tito ducked down to take a look at her wound. "It's too dangerous Rachel! We need to go back!"

"We're already here! We can't go back now." Rachel moaned in pain. "We just need to be more careful." Rachel froze as a shadow fell over her. She turned to see a very tall muscular man. His face resembled a potato his skin tanned darkly. He had nose piercings and multible piercings in his ears. He was completely bald and his clothes consisted of a kilt and a vest that looked like they were made of skins stitched together. His wrists and neck jingled with jewelry. He was a giant compared to Rachel and even the average Hittite man.

He grabbed Rachel by the neck and lifted her clear off the ground with ease. Tito jumped at the man to defend Rachel. "Stop it! Let go of her!" The giant swiftly punched Tito away and carried Rachel under his arm deeper into the palace.

The giant took Rachel into a deep room lit by candles with an alter in front of a huge basin of water. He held her down on the alter and Rachel jerked and twisted trying to free herself. She spotted her clothes hanging from a make shift clothesline. The giant ripped one strap of Rachel's tunic and caressed the skin of her shoulder, a wide grin spread across his ugly face. "I've never seen such soft beautiful skin." The man licked his lips and Rachel struggled harder.

The Queen entered with her black-cloaked companion. "Leave her alone. She isn't your prey."

The giant grinned at the Queen. "Give me this girl's body once you've slit her throat."

The Queen scoffed. "What would you do with it? She has no jewelry to steal."

"I want this skin that's soft as a newborns. My clothes are made from the skin of people I've killed. Her skin will make the softest clothes." The giant smirked showing off his patchwork vest.

Rachel shuddered in horror and the Queen sneered in disgust.

"I'll have no use for her once her throat is slit and her blood drained. Do what you want with her then." the Queen shrugged carelessly and Rachel felt dread creep up her spine.

"Please let me go!" Rachel begged desperately, tears streaming down her cheeks.

The Queen and giant laughed mockingly while the giant grabbed Rachel's forearms behind her back with one hand and took her hair to expose her neck. The Queen lifted her staff and began the curse. "Oh Water God of mine! Please receive this girl's blood! And grant my heart's desire in return! Make this girl's head fall!" While the Queen spoke Rachel thought of her dads waiting and wondering where their daughter was. 'Dad! Daddy! I'm gonna die! I wonder what you think happened to me! I've been gone a few days already and now I'm going to die here. Daaad. Daddyyy. Fi-...'

Rachel's eyes snapped open and she screamed at the top of her lungs. "PRINCE NOAH! Please save me! Please!" Rachel cried.

As the giant was about to bring the sword down on Rachel's throat, Tito jumped onto the giant's back and stabbed his back with a dagger. The giant was forced to release Rachel and the giant fell over from Tito's momentum falling against the basin. The water sloshed and the basin overturned. Rachel was dazed for a minute but Tito's shout got her moving.

"Run Princess Rachel! Hurry up and GO!"

While Tito struggled with the giant Rachel ran for her clothes, grabbing them quickly when Tito grabbed her arm and began to pull her from the room. "Let's go Princess!"

They could hear the Queen yelling at the giant as they ran from the building. "I can't control the water if my basin is empty! Chase after her!"

As they ran over a wooden storm drain the giant burst threw the wood and grabbed Rachel by the ankles. The disgusting man licked the soft skin of her leg. "I won't let you get away little girl."

Tito took his dagger and sliced the skin on the giant's hands to force him to let Rachel go. Rachel scrambled up. "Get outside Princess Rachel! Once you're outside there isn't much the Queen can do!" Tito said and Rachel ran towards the gate twenty feet away.

Rachel reached the gate and turned to see Tito fighting the giant with his dagger against a sword. The giant was red with rage as he growled down at the boy. "You got in the way too much boy! I'll tear off your skin!"

"Tito!" Rachel urged as the fight moved closer to the door where Rachel stood.

Tito looked over his shoulder and gave Rachel a reassuring smile. "Princess Rachel...Thank you for saving my life, it made me very happy."

"Tito? Why are you saying that now?" Tito sweeped his hand back and pushed Rachel through the open gate.

Rachel fell to her butt on the other side and saw Tito and the giant still struggling. The giant finally caught Tito up and pulled the door shut so he couldn't escape. "Tito!"

Rachel got up and banged on the now locked gate. She screamed for Tito but there was no answer. Her injured hand bled profusely and her other hand was bruising from hitting the door so hard. Her clothes laid on the ground momentarily forgotten. Rachel screamed and banged on the door until her arms began to ache from the strain. This was when Prince Noah and and Artie showed up with two soldiers from Noah's army.

Twenty minutes earlier Prince Noah drifted awake to find Rachel's spot in the bed cool from the night air. He'd immediately woken Artie and loudly cursed Rachel's stubbornness on the way to the Queen's palace.

But when he saw Rachel alive outside the gates relief rushed through Prince Noah in a wave. "Rachel!" he shouted as he ran to her.

"Save Tito! He needs help!" Rachel cried.

"What? Tito was captured by the Queen?"

"He's going to be killed!"

Prince Noah demanded an immediate audience with the Queen once a servant answered the door. Noah told her a young servant boy of his must have wandered into her palace by mistake and asked that he be returned but the Queen pretended to not know what he was talking about. When the prince got insistent the Queen shouted him out by threatening him with her status as Tawananna. Rachel didn't understand the custom so the prince explained to Rachel on the way to the King's palace. The Tawananna is the highest rank a woman can achieve in the empire, it is the Queen of the King. Only the King can overturn an order by her.

Unfortunately they had to wait hours before the King would be available for a meeting with Prince Noah. While they were waiting they heard rumors from the servants. The corpse of a boy about 12 years old was found thrown over the gates of the city. Rachel, Noah, and Artie hurried to the site to find three soldiers standing over someone on the ground covered by a blanket.

Rachel jumped from the charriot and ran towards the body. "Please let me see his face."

Prince Noah nodded to allow it and the soldier pulled the blanket enough to expose Tito's face. His mouth was open with blood dripping from his mouth and nose. His eyes were wide with fear and staring blankly into nothing. Rachel cried and grabbed the blanket but the soldiers warned her quickly.

"Don't look any further Princess. His skin..."

Rachel saw Tito's small hand fall from the wrappings of the blanket, his whole hand had been skinned to the muscle. Rachel hugged the blanket swathed boy to herself and sobbed brokenly. "Tito!"

-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-

The next afternoon Rachel sat listlessly on the low stone wall surrounding the pond in Prince Noah's court yard. She watched the lily pads drift and the floating flowers. She'd gotten her clothes back at a terrible price and now she could not stop thinking of Tito. She couldn't eat from the food left on the wall ledge for her.

"Aren't you going to eat? I don't think you've eaten since this morning." Noah's gruff baritone cut through Rachel's thoughts.

"I don't want it." Rachel scoffed. "Tito's dead because of me and I can't just..."

Prince Noah approached Rachel slowly while she wallowed in her guilt.

"He was my only friend here and I let him die! All because of those stupid clothes! He said it was too dangerous but I didn't listen! That monster skinned him and he would have skinned me too but Tito protected me! I couldn't do _anything_ for him!" Rachel stopped her sobbing rant when Noah suddenly hugged her to his chest, his strong arms wound around her petite form giving her momentary comfort. "Prince Noah?"

"Don't cry. I don't know why but..." his arms tightened. "I don't like to see you cry."

Rachel felt a warmth fill her chest and she wound her arms around Noah's neck. Neither noticed the young man with neatly groomed brown hair watching. "Pardon me your highness."

Rachel and Noah looked over to the man with the youthful face drawn into a serious look. "Kurt?" Rachel squeaked in surprise. The man and Noah both looked at Rachel in surprise.

"Yeah...his name is Kurt. Have you met already?" Noah asked surprised. Rachel remembered hearing Artie mention someone named Kurt but she'd hadn't realized that there might be more people in this time that resembled people she knew.

"We've not met yet, your highness." Kurt said while eyeing Rachel suspiciously.

"Oh! Um you look like someone I know from my country." Rachel explained lamely.

"Uhh well Rachel, this is the court advisor, Kurt. Me and him grew up together and he supports my dream of one day being king." Prince Noah explained. "Kurt, this is my concubine, Rachel."

"A pleasure, princess." Kurt nodded.

"Umm you too..." Rachel responded hesitantly, this Kurt treated her about the same as her Kurt, with disregard laced with mild disdain. "You want to become king? But I thought you were only the third prince?"

Kurt sighed sufferingly. "Prince Noah is the favorite to become king. The first prince is sickly and has no sons despite having two wives and 19 concubines. The second prince's mother was not of royal blood so he is not qualified. Prince Noah is healthy, knowledgeable, and of royal descent. Which is why there is probably no one the Queen wants killed more than Prince Noah...and yourself of course." Kurt finished with a smile.

"Oh.." Rachel murmured.

Kurt eyed Rachel curiously. "I was surprised to hear you'd taken a concubine, my prince. I trust you haven't forgotten your promise?"

Prince Noah sighed and nodded curtly.

"What promise?" Rachel asked.

Prince Noah blushed while Kurt explained again. "Because Prince Noah is in such a prime situation to become king he made a promise to himself that he would only marry a woman who is trustworthy, just, and kind, because that woman would become Tawananna and we do not want another Queen Sylvesta. So when he took a concubine I worried he'd forgotten his promise."

Rachel didn't elaborate that she was not a concubine in the true sense. "But many nobility have a wife and many concubines...?"

"Yes but his highness made a more personal promise as well. That he would not take a concubine and would love only his wife for the rest of his life." Noah turned away to hide his blush.

Rachel stared at Noah admiringly. She'd gathered from her stay in this time that Noah was a bit of a playboy but he was truly looking for a wife with good qualities to be his queen. And unlike other noble men of this time he did not want more than one woman. Rachel felt envious of this mysterious future queen.

"But this is not the reason I am here. Artie has informed me of Princess Rachel's...situation. Shouldn't you both be preparing for her return home?"

Rachel and Noah looked at Kurt in surprise so Kurt explained with a frustrated sigh. "the astrologers say the star of Ishtar will not rise again for another year after it rises before dawn tonight. If Princess Rachel is to return to her homeland she'll need to leave tonight or wait for another year."

"I can go home?" Rachel breathed in relief. Kurt noticed the hesitance in Noah. He didn't look like he wanted Rachel to go but he didn't say so.

-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-

Noah, Kurt, Artie, and Rachel were gathered at the spring Rachel came from days earlier. It was just before dawn and Rachel was dressed in the pleated skirt, and the reindeer sweater with knee socks and flats. Noah eyed the outfit with lecherous interest but Rachel just blushed and avoided eye contact with those deep hazel eyes.

"So you're really going home Princess Rachel?" Artie asked with a frown.

"Yes...I have to."

"We will miss you." Artie hugged Rachel. Rachel turned to give Noah a hug but he pretended to be absorbed in talking to Kurt about the spell to send Rachel home.

Noah glanced at Rachel's disappointed look. 'She loves this Finn Hudson man...She wants to go home and if I touch her again I might just not let her leave...' his jaw clenched.

"Once the sun rises the dry season will begin and the springs will not be full until next year. We should begin the spell soon." Prince Noah explained.

Rachel approached the spring slowly. "What about the Queen's control of water? I'll need to get in the spring right?"

"I will counter any attacks she plans but you must get in the water."

Rachel slowly stepped into the spring once she was in the thigh high water the water began to quake and move, it reared up to grab Rachel but the wind suddenly picked up. Rachel looked to Prince Noah to see his hands held up towards the spring. He used his power over the wind to temper the water's surface.

Prince Noah hesitated briefly before beginning the encantation. "...God of Space and Time! Return this girl of a foreign land to her former place! Please grant my-." A large shadow fell over Prince Noah.

On the roof of the building next to the spring was the giant man from the Queen's palace. He sweeped his long arm down and grabbed Rachel by the arm. Rachel looked to his hand and saw around his wrist a very familiar piece of jewelry. Tito's gold choker.

"That's Kuwa of the Kashga! He skins his victims and steals their jewelry!" Artie exclaimed.

Prince Noah drew his sword. "Zuwa!" He clashed swords with Zuwa forcing him to release Rachel. "Get in the spring, Rachel! When i complete the spell you will be sent home!" Noah called.

Rachel stared at Zuwa in horror. Not only did he wear Tito's choker as a bracelet but around his bald head he now wore a headdress made of ivory skin. Zuwa turned from his fight with Noah and approached Rachel fast. "Do you like my new headdress? It's from that little boy."

"Rachel! Get in the spring! It's sunrise!"

Rachel thought of what this monster had done to that sweet boy that chatted happily about his loving sisters and his hopes for leading his tribe. And it was..."UNFORGIVEABLE!" Rachel screamed and she ran at Zuwa. Rachel used a low stone wall as a step stool for when she jumped. She jumped with her toned dancer legs clear over Zuwa, grabbing the headdress around his head along the way. Prince Noah ran forward to catch Rachel.

They collapsed to the ground just as the sun cleared the horizon. Zuwa retreated at the sign of light before he be caught by soldiers.

Noah held Rachel close. "Why didn't you go home?"

"I couldn't go home. Not like this. If I hadn't made sure this was buried with Tito...I never would have forgiven myself." Rachel held up the headdress with tears rolling down. "I can't forgive Tito's murderers! I _must_ avenge Tito."

"Rachel..."

-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-G-~*~-

In the weeks after Rachel returned to Noah's palace she went back to wearing tunics despite Noah and Artie's efforts to get her to wear dresses. The tunics were more similar to the small dresses she wore in her time and much easier to move around in while she took walks around the Hattusa market place. Artie packed away Rachel's skirt, sweater, socks, and shoes.

Unfortunately news reached the palace that the city of Arinna was attacked by the Kashuga tribe. Prince Noah had to lead the troops to defend the city. Arinna was a city within the Hittite Empire that had a very important temple. It was also where the Hatti tribe lived so it was Tito's homeland. Tito's father Talos lead the tribe with his three daughters and they were a tribe known for their ability to make the best weapons in the Anatolia (Middle East where Turkey is today).

The King's palace was the largest building in Hattusa with stone steps spanning the front of the building that led up 20 feet to a roofed courtyard held up with pillars for nobility to mill about while waiting for an audience with the King. Rachel and Kurt stood on this twenty foot high courtyard looking out of the hundreds of soldiers all in formation standing at attention in facing the palace. Prince Noah was talking with the King.

Rachel glanced at Kurt. "I've noticed you don't seem to like me being here."

Kurt sniffed haughtily. "I _don't_ like you being here."

"May I ask why?" Rachel asked with obvious irritation.

"It's nothing personal...I simply am worried that Prince Noah will not stick to his promise to find a suitable queen. He promised never to take a concubine and he broke _that_ promise so..."

Rachel felt her heart clench. Kurt didn't know she wasn't a real concubine and Rachel was beginning to realize that she was jealous of this future wife of Noah's. She didn't like to be reminded that there was literally no future for her and Noah. The only silver lining was that knowing she can't fall in love with Noah meant she wouldn't be tempted to just forget her time and stay. As long as she and Noah kept their distance from each other her departure would be less painful for everyone.

"You don't need to worry, Kurt. His majesty won't forget his promise." Rachel said softly while looking in the opposite direction of Kurt. She totally missed his intrigued look.

Rachel knew she had to stay in Hattusa because a battlefield was no place for a woman, Kurt had been kind enough to point that out. But it would be lonely at the palace waiting for Prince Noah. And also dangerous since Queen Sylvesta will not have to worry about Noah saving her. But what Rachel was most worried about was Noah getting hurt or worse on the battlefield. 'I better wish him good luck and tell him to be safe...'

Rachel looked down from the courtyard where Prince Noah was riding his chariot over to park beneath her. Artie was jogging towards the prince from the other direction. Artie usually drove the chariot. "Prince Noah!" Rachel called straight down to get his attention.

Noah looked up and smirked at Rachel. He held his arms open for her and made a come hither motion with his hands. "Rachel! I want you to come with me! If you are with me I can protect you!"

Rachel heard Kurt gasp behind her. "Do you trust me, Rachel?" Rachel didn't even think she jumped from the courtyard and landed straight into Noah's arms.

Noah held Rachel with one arm wrapped under her butt and the other around her back. Rachel grinned down at Noah who grinned back. "Noah? You are going to bring a woman into battle?" the King asked in disapproval.

Prince Noah turned towards his soldiers and lifted Rachel a little higher up his chest so they could see her. "Soldiers! This girl came to Hattusa through a spring the night the star of Ishtar rose! As everyone knows Ishtar is the goddess of war! If she is with us we will surely defeat the Kashuga!"

The soldiers cheered for their guarentee victory. The King decided not to put up a fuss about Prince Noah breaking tradition. The Queen smirked in approval and turned to her cloaked companion.

"Urhi, go pay the Hatti sisters a visit. I'm sure they would love revenge for their brother's death. You know what to do..." The cloaked figure nodded and went to find a fast horse that could beat the slow moving army to Arinna.

When Noah's army arrived in Arinna they were able to enter from the South gate without engaging in battle. The plan was to speak with the governor of the city and the leaders of the Hatti tribe to see what the best battle strategy would be. The governor welcomed Prince Noah into his palace which was common for when royalty arrived. It was in the governor's throne room that Noah and his entourage met the Hatti sisters.

Three girls bowed before the prince all of them around Rachel's age as far as she could tell. The one in the center ahead of the elder two was a very beautiful girl with blonde hair layered above her shoulders with hazel eyes. To this girls right was a tanned girl with black hair she more closely resembled Tito with her dark eyes and hair. The girl on the left had long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail her blue eyes turned up at the outer ends and she had high cheekbones and a rather dazed look about her. All three girls were beautiful and dressed in tunics like Rachel with swords at their waists and hide boots one their feet.

The girl in the center with the hazel eyes spoke for the three. "Greetings your majesty. I am Quinn, eldest daughter to Talos of the Hatti Tribe and older sister to Tito the heir. To my right is my younger sister Santanna and to my left is my youngest sister Brittani." The three girls looked up and sent very subtle piercing looks at Rachel who wanted to explain what had happened to Tito.

"Hello...I'm uhhh..." Rachel was interrupted by the governor.

"Your highness! I apologize for not being able to protect the city..."

"Enough with greetings what are the state of affairs?" Noah cut through authoritatively.

"The Kashuga clan are occupying the north side of the city and stealing treasure there. That area of the city is the Hatti district so the sisters should be able to explain the situation better."

"I see. Then I'll speak with Quinn on the matter." Prince Noah agreed.

After the briefing on the situation completed the Hatti Sisters left the palace to return home. "When that messenger from Prince Noah said that it was his concubine that murdered Tito I expected a beauty." Santana scoffed once they were out of reach of nosy nobles.

"That weird man in the cloak said that she had him killed for giving her stale bread to eat? That's mean." Brittani frowned.

Quinn sneered. "Well he says that Zuwa of the Kashugas is here after her head too so why not let him do our dirty work for us? She will pay for killing Tito!" The sisters nodded in agreement and their plan would begin at the next battle at mid-day tomorrow.

A/N: All the reviews have been great. I'm sorry I wasn't as quick updating this time I work night shift weekends and they recently added a no laptops policy so I'm looking for a way to write chapters while I'm there. So far unsuccessful.


	4. Chapter 4: The Hatti Sisters

Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Red River (Anatolia Story)

A/N: The main plot of the story will be heavily based on the manga Red River one of my favorites. There is not a strong resemblence between the main hero of that story and Puck but I'll try to remain true to the personality but he'll be a Hittite prince so it will be hard to be both princely and Puckish. I'll also be borrowing characters from Red River but I'll write them as new characters with descriptions there just aren't enough characters for Glee and I want to avoid killing off Glee characters. I hope you guys like the story. Please Read and Review :)

Chapter 4: The Hatti Sisters

The next afternoon after arriving to Arinna Prince Noah had his plan of attack ready as well as his chariot. Fighting had already broken out in the north end of the city between the Kashugas and the Arinna military. Prince Noah was about to lead the troops into battle.

Prince Noah stood close in front of Rachel and reached up to run a hand through the short girl's hair. She'd noticed that recently his little touches were less butt and breast groping and more innocent touches to the hair and jawline. She didn't understand the development but any touch from Noah had become strangely comforting in recent months. "I can't take you with me into battle..." he said regrettably.

The Hatti sisters stood in the throne room off to the side watching the prince and his concubine curiously. Seeing an opening Quinn smiled innocently. "Don't worry, your highness. We'll protect Princess Rachel here."

"Quinn? I don't know..." the prince was always wary of leaving Rachel with anyone he didn't trust. The Queen was conniving and might have found a way to kill Rachel all the way out here at the ends of the empire.

"I'll wait here. They can protect me." Rachel put on a brave face for Prince Noah. She didn't see any reason not to trust these women. She was more worried about being a burden to the prince.

"Okay...I'm asking you this favor, ladies. Protect my concubine." Noah hesitantly let go of Rachel's hair and moved to find Artie so they could deploy the soldiers.

Hours later Rachel could here the roar of the battle from the windows of the governor's palace. She worried if Noah was okay.

"If you're worried about his highness, then I can take you to a place where you can see the battlefield." Quinn offered.

"Really? But..."

"You're worried about Prince Noah aren't you?"

Quinn led Rachel to the northeast end of the city where there was a walkway up to a high plateau where a horse corral was situated and below the plateau on the north end was a battlefield. "This plateau is a horse breeding ground..." Quinn explained.

Rachel studied the battle from the safety of the cliff edge. She saw many foot soldiers and chariots pulled by horses. "Why don't the soldiers ride horseback?"

Quinn snorted. "Ride on the horses? What a strange thing to say. On the battlefield horses are only used for pulling chariots."

"Oh..."

"Look over there, princess. The chariot with the red horses is Prince Noah's." while Rachel looked at Noah's chariot blazing through the battlefield Quinn nodded a signal to her sisters.

Prince Noah's chariot was being driven by Artie at the reigns. Prince Noah had a shield on his left forearm and a sword in his right hand. Rachel could tell he was made for battles. She'd noticed how strong he was even in peaceful times but now seeing him take down any enemy in his path she felt tension fill her body. Never had she thought she would see such a battle when she was living in suburban Lima, Ohio.

Santanna and Brittani used sheets they carried over their heads to camouflage themselves from the people in battle as they moved about the field. They wanted to attract Zuwa's attention and lead him towards Rachel. He wouldn't be able to tell that they weren't Rachel if they kept their heads covered and he was looking for a woman on the battlefield.

Zuwa, driving a large chariot pulled by four brown horses, spotted the Hatti sister decoy. He followed Brittani for awhile until he lost sight of her. Then he spotted Santanna and followed her to to a path to the top of the plateau.

Rachel stood with Quinn watching the battle. "I don't understand war tactics but isn't Prince Noah's army losing ground?"

Quinn blinked in surprise. "You're right...The Kashuga should be easy for the royal army to defeat but they must have gotten information some how."

Rachel's mind immediately jumped to the Queen. She employed a Kashuga and she was a truly evil woman so she wouldn't put it past her to leak military secrets to the Kashuga. Rachel's heart clenched in worry for the prince. She continued to follow his movements along the battlefield not wanting to look away.

"Little girl! I've found you!" across the plateau Zuwa laughed as he drove his chariot towards Rachel at full speed and sword raised. Rachel screamed and ran away.

'What a stupid slut! You can't outrun a chariot!' Quinn thought as she got out of the way of Zuwa's chariot. From far away Santanna watched the chariot speed towards Rachel and cheered. "Kill her!"

Rachel ran towards a horse outside of the corral and using her hands on the lower back of the horse she sprung her feet in a ballet move to propel herself onto the horse's back. The black horse reared back in disapproval. This horse was unbroken and wild. It bucked and Rachel clutched tightly to its mane. The horse ran from the corral and towards the cliff edge.

"She can ride a horse?" Quinn shouted in shock.

Rachel screamed from on top of the horse. "Mister horse! This is my first time riding so please slow down!" Rachel begged.

Quinn smirked. "She's heading for the cliff!"

"Stop you crazy horse!" Rachel screamed but the horse simply jumped off the ledge and used its hoofs to slow it's momentum down in inclined face of the cliff.

When the the horse reached the bottom of the cliff it didn't even stop to breath it booked it towards the rear of the Kashuga forces. The Kashuga soldiers panicked. "An attack from the rear!"

Prince Noah looked to where the Kashuga were breaking ranks to get out of the horse's way. "Rachel?" Noah shouted in surprise.

"Hittites coming from behind? Impossible! They went down that cliff?" The Kashuga scrambled away from what they thought was a rear invasion.

"You stupid horse! Stop~!" Rachel begged with her eyes squeezed shut.

"Prince Noah! They Kashuga have broken ranks!" Artie said.

"Riding a horse into battle? That's a new tactic...but if you think about it then it would give the soldier more mobility than a chariot." Noah mused. 'Is Rachel a tactical genius?' Prince Noah turned to his troops. "The Kashuga are scrambling! This is the time to crush them!"

On the cliff Santanna and Quinn watched as the tide of the battle changed. "That girl's guaranteed victory for us."

Santanna gasped and pointed down at the battlefield. "Brittani's down there!"

Among the fighters was Brittani. She held the blanket over her head and knelt down trying to remain unseen by the fighters. The sisters spotted her just as Rachel had.

"Horse! Go over there!" the horse snorted at Rachel indignantly. "I'm sorry I called you stupid! Please go towards that girl!"

Artie nudged Prince Noah. "Your highness, look over there..."

Prince Noah spotted Rachel riding the horse towards Brittani. She leaned over the horse and reached her hand out to Brittani. Rachel grabbed the hand Brittani reached out with and pulled her on behind her the best she could one handed. "What a girl!" Artie cheered and the prince nodded dumbly in agreement.

In one day the Hittite armies defeated the Kashuga and reclaimed Arinna. The Hittites celebrated in the streets of Arinna with camp fires and feasts. Most of them recounted the time they saw Princess Rachel charge down the hill.

"Just when we were losing she came down that hill and sent the Kashugas running! Prince Noah was right! Princess Rachel was sent by Ishtar!"

In the governor's palace there were also celebrations. "Princess, why don't you go wave to the people? They would get really excited to see you. They say you are the reincarnation of Ishtar herself." Artie teased while setting down a bowl of fruit by Rachel who sat curled up on a carpet by the throne Prince Noah sat in.

"Stop joking, I was only trying to run away from Zuwa." Rachel moaned into her knees.

"Excuse me." The governor came into the throne room with a big smile on his face. "Ah! You must be Princess Rachel! I wondered what the Prince was thinking bringing a woman to a battle. But now I see! Which is why I have a gift for Ishtar!" Rachel and Noah got up to follow the governor who waved them to the garden next to the palace.

"The horse!" Rachel gasped as she saw a servant leading the black horse over by the reigns.

"This horse was originally a gift for Prince Noah but we couldn't tame it. The horse seemed to like the princess though. Please accept it." the governor explained.

"Now that you say it Rachel could probably use a dagger too." Noah agreed.

"I'll find a small pretty one that a woman would like." Artie smiled.

'I don't need these things I just want to explain what happened to Tito to his sisters. And tell them I'm sorry for not protecting him.' Rachel sighed.

At the Hatti tribe leader's home the three sisters sat in their common room space. "Rachel should have been killed by Zuwa." Quinn said.

"But she saved me." Brittani said softly.

Santanna sighed and set a hand on Brittani's shoulder. "We know Britt but she killed Tito!"

"We'll have to kill her ourselves this time." said Quinn.

"But the prince doesn't leave her side." Brittani pointed out.

"The three of us couldn't take on a swordsman like the prince." Santanna scoffed.

"I might have a solution."

The sisters turned and saw the black cloaked figure that came to them three days ago. He wouldn't let them see his face but he'd identified himself as a messenger that worked for Prince Noah. He'd told them Rachel murdered Tito. A slim male hand slipped from the cloak and held up a vile.

"How'd you get in here?" Santanna sneered.

"We both want that stupid girl to pay for her selfishness so I've come to help you get your revenge." Urhi explained. "In this vile is a very powerful poison called White Water. Just a couple drops will instantly kill the Princess." Urhi tugged on a rope in his hand and in trotted a small goat. Urhi demonstrated the poison. Just a drop on the goat's tongue and the goat dropped instantly dead.

Urhi dropped the vile into Quinn's hand. And the sisters exchanged looks of determination.

Back at the palace it was night time. "Come, Rachel. Let's go to sleep." Prince Noah said as he removed his arms from the sleeves of his robe so it hung about his waist and exposed his chest.

Rachel blushed. "Umm..."

Prince Noah frowned and removed the robe completely so he was just in the cloth kilt about his waist. "You need to get used to sharing a bed with me. As long as you're here you need to act like my princess."

Rachel huffed and climbed into the bed. "Fine I'm going to bed. Do whatever you want."

"Don't tempt me." Noah smirked as he climbed in after her. He paused when he heard the curtains by the windows rustle. Rachel heard it too.

"Prince Noah?" she whispered worriedly.

Noah crawled on top of Rachel and took her face in his hands. He pressed a heated kiss against her lips and muffled her protesting. Rachel squeaked when he slipped his tongue in her mouth and began to move his large hands down to her shoulders. Noah moved away enough to lick at her lips and then whispered. "Be a good girl. Stay still and let me take care of them."

Prince Noah's hands slipped past her breasts to her waist when the curtains moved again. He ran his calloused palms down over her ass and the backs of her thighs then began to slide them back up and under her tunic. Rachel ran her hands down Noah's chest to his waist and reached for his sword strapped to his belt. All while they were kissing the curtains shifted.

"Rachel! You die tonight!" Quinn shouted as the three sisters jumped from the curtains with cloths wrapped around their heads and covering their lower faces.

Prince Noah grabbed the dagger strapped to Rachel's thigh and threw it at one of the girls, it knicked Santanna's shoulder. Quinn charged towards the Prince who was saved by Rachel sitting up with his sword and blocking Quinn's sword with the sheath of Noah's sword.

"Good block Rachel!" Noah unsheathed the sword Rachel held and jumped off the bed after the sisters. He swung his sword out to catch the cloth around Santanna's head and pulled to reveal her face. "You! What's the meaning of this?" Noah demanded.

"We'll never forgive the one who killed our brother! We don't care if we get the death penalty for this!" Quinn yelled as she removed her mask.

"Are you talking about Rachel? But that's not-."

"Wait Prince Noah! Let me explain!" Rachel stepped towards the sisters. "It's true that it's my fault Tito died. That's why I wanted to explain it to you. I'm so sorry but what happened was...the Queen has been after my life. Tito was helping me get something of mine from her palace and the Queen sent Zuwa to kill me but he got a hold of Tito instead. I'm so sorry, I know you don't have to forgive me."

"Liar! We heard straight from Prince Noah's messenger that you had Tito killed. Santanna! Brittani!" Quinn ordered.

Santanna grabbed Rachel from behind to hold her still and Brittani attacked Noah with her sword to block him from helping Rachel. Quinn took the vile and held it open over Rachel's mouth. "If you want to apologize then ask Tito when you meet him in the afterlife!"

"Wait! Rachel is telling the truth! I never sent any messenger! Zuwa even has Tito's choker if you don't believe us!" Noah shouted but it was too late two drops fell into the mouth that Quinn forced open. Rachel choked and gasped while Santanna and Quinn let go of her. Noah ran to Rachel and held her while she choked and gasped desperately for air. "She can't breathe! Artie! Someone! Call a doctor! And an alchemist!"

Artie came in and quickly left in a hurry. Prince Noah held Rachel as she slowly grew tired of trying to gasp for air and not getting any. "Quinn! What poison did you give her?" the prince shouted.

"I-I I don't know!" The sisters huddled together worriedly. They now doubted what they'd done.

Prince Noah felt Rachel pass out and he lifted her up to press an ear to her chest. Her heartbeat was slowing fast. "Open your eyes Rachel! Come on!"

"Prince Noah! The doctors and alchemists are here!" Artie announced quickly leading them in hurriedly.

"Hurry! She drank poison! She needs help!" Noah shouted while holding Rachel out towards the doctors. The doctors quickly took her vitals then they did it again a bit slower. "WELL?" The Prince was getting impatient. His heart was beating fast and adrenaline and fear were coursing through him.

The doctors bowed to Prince Noah. "We're too late."

"What?" Noah said.

"Her breathing and heartbeat have stopped. She has passed away."

"That can't be right! Rachel!" Prince Noah shook her shoulders gently but she was cold. Brittani teared up at the sight of the prince so upset. Until Rachel could be buried her body would be placed in the temple. But had Quinn and the sisters known the properties of White Water they would have known that it is not poison but has the ability to either make someone sleep or appear as if they are dead.

A/N: My birthday tomorrow so I'll type up a chapter tonight to post either late tonight or tomorrow. Hope everyone likes this chapter. By the way the misspelled names of Brittani and Santanna is for the purposes of making their names more similar to a name possible for this time period. It's not perfect but I just thought it was very doubtful that someone named Brittany would live in those times. So some names of Glee members will be changed subtly and more will be added in later chapters.


	5. Chapter 5: Ishtar, Goddess of War

Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Red River (Anatolia Story)

A/N: The main plot of the story will be heavily based on the manga Red River one of my favorites. There is not a strong resemblence between the main hero of that story and Puck but I'll try to remain true to the personality but he'll be a Hittite prince so it will be hard to be both princely and Puckish. I'll also be borrowing characters from Red River but I'll write them as new characters with descriptions there just aren't enough characters for Glee and I want to avoid killing off Glee characters. I hope you guys like the story. Please Read and Review :)

Chapter 5: Ishtar Goddess of War

Rachel's body was placed on an alter in the temple in Arinna. Her hands were placed on her chest and a sheer sheet was placed over Rachel and the alter. Prince Noah sat on the steps leading up to the alter. He looked like he was scowling at the opposite wall when Artie approached him.

"Your highness, you need to eat something."

"It's my fault, Artie."

Artie sputtered in surprise. "Of course it isn't!"

"It is. I was too selfish, I wanted to keep her here and she ended up dying here. If I'd just let her go home none of this would have happened." Noah was still glaring at the wall but his voice sounded more broken than angry.

"Princess Rachel chose to stay here so that she could avenge Tito." Artie pointed out.

"Before I did the spell to send her home I hesitated! If I'd started it immediately when she got in the water then we would have finished it before Zuwa showed up." Noah raged.

Artie sighed. "You did seem to hesitate but Rachel chose not to jump back in the well so you could finish the spell. She wanted Zuwa and the Queen to regret killing that boy..." Artie saw the prince's scowl crumble briefly and then he covered his face with his hands. "I will miss her too, your highness." Artie whispered. The stayed in each other's presence in silence for a bit, Noah with his face in his hands and Artie looking at Rachel's still form. A servant for the governor announced his presence.

"Your highness! The Hatti sisters are ready to be questioned."

The prince stood and left the alter towards a smaller room in the temple. Artie followed and nodded to the guards outside Princess Rachel's room of the temple. They arrived at the room where two guards were stationed holding spears at the sisters who were bowing deeply. Prince Noah reclined in the throne chair in exhaustion while Artie glared down at the three women.

"Please! Punish us for what we've done, your highness! Even though we were deceived we've committed a terrible crime!" Quinn begged.

"You're all idiots!" Artie said. "Princess Rachel was friends with Tito and so Tito gave his life to save Rachel! Now it was all for nothing!"

"We know that now! Only through death can we atone." Quinn spoke formally while her two younger sisters nodded from their bowing positions.

Prince Noah sighed. "Normally that would be the punishment..." the women ducked their heads up in surprise. "But I doubt Rachel would have liked that punishment for you. She saved Tito from the death penalty after the Queen possessed his body to make him try to kill Rachel. She might come back to me from Negal's realm just to yank my ear and screech about giving people second chances." Noah chuckled weakly and guilt flashed over the faces of the three women. "I don't know yet how I will punish you. But first I have some questions for you. This man pretending to be my servant what did he look like?"

"He wore a black cloak at all times so we never saw his face." Quinn said regrettably.

"That sounds like Urhi! The Queen's attendant." Artie said.

"It does but there is not enough proof to convince anyone else of that. The vial we recovered that had the poison also has no markings or poison left to tie to the Queen."

It was at this moment that a guard ran into the room. "Prince Noah! The princess's body has been stolen from the temple!"

Everyone jumped to their feet in surprise. The prince waved for the guards to lead the three women back to the alter where Rachel had been. The room was untouched except for Rachel's body being missing. The sheer sheet was distrubed so she did not simply disappear, someone had stolen her.

"How could this have happened?" Artie wondered. "The guards say no one entered or exited this room after us and that's the only exit."

"Not necessarily. These important temples and palaces have secret doors with escape passages in case of attacks. Since this is a temple the high priest would have the layout map of the building." Prince Noah said.

"This temple worships the Sun Goddess Hebat, the wife of Teshub, so that means the High Priestess is the Queen!" said Artie. "But why would she want Rachel's body?"

"She wanted to use Rachel as a living sacrifice to place a curse on me and the other princes which means there is no point to poisoning her! She would need to spill Rachel's blood for the curse to work." said Noah.

"Then the princess is alive?" Santanna asked.

"Yes hopefully we can intercept whoever has taken her if we know where this secret passage leads to." Noah nodded.

"Wait! My father once told me that behind our workshop was an emergency exit for the temple!" Quinn said.

The group got excited and started to run towards the exit of the temple to get out into the Arinna streets. Artie grinned. "Since it's behind your home then if I know Princess Rachel like I think I do then she's probably already found your father Talos and gotten his help!"

Prince Noah stopped suddenly making everyone else stop and look at him like he was insane. "Quinn? Does Talos think Rachel killed Tito?"

Dread filled the group instantly. "Umm. We told him what the fake messenger told us and we told him our plans to kill Rachel but he never said he agreed or disagreed with what we were doing."

"Father looked mad when he heard about Tito but he never said anything specifically." Brittani said.

"Then maybe we should hope Rachel doesn't find Talos, he might try to kill her too." said the prince.

-~*G*~-~*G*~-~*G*~-~*G*~-~*G*~-~*G*~-~*G*~-~*G*~-~*G*~-~*G*~-~*G*~-~*G*~-~*G*~-~*G*~-~*G*~-~*G*~-

Unfortunately when the Noah, Artie, and the sisters had figured out about the secret passage was just when Rachel ran into Talos. She'd woken up in the stone brick tunnel and heard Urhi talking to Zuwa about taking her back to Hattusa so the death curse could be perfect. She'd groggily stood up and tried to run away alerting Zuwa who drew his sword. He tried to take her head off but she ducked in time. Luckily his sword his a wooden support beam making the tunnel collapse between her and her attackers. Rachel ran down the tunnel looking for an exit and found light peaking through a large crack in the wall. Rachel pushed at the stones and the wall made a hole for her to crawl through. But once she was out she was met by Talos's axe.

Talos held the axe to Rachel's neck. He was a tall burly man with a huge gold beard and long bushy gold hair. His eyes were hazel and glaring down at Rachel suspiciously. Rachel gulped and could hear the sound of Zuwa moving the stones in the tunnel he had collapsed with his sword.

"Who are you and why were you in the temple passage?" Talos asked.

"My name's Rachel! I'm running from this murderer. I don't know how I got in that tunnel." Rachel said.

"Hmm. Your name is Rachel? Are you Prince Noah's concubine?" his eyes narrowed.

"Yes. Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"I am called Talos."

'Talos? That sounds very familiar...I don't think I learned about him in world history class.' Rachel puzzled.

"Little girl! Where have you run off to?" Zuwa growled from the tunnel.

Rachel gasped and turned to Talos. "Please! Pretend you didn't see me! I have to run from that guy."

Talos sighed. "If you are Princess Rachel then I can not pretend to have not seen you. You say you're being chased? That sounds like the infamous Zuwa of the Kashuga."

"It is! He'll skin me if he catches me!"

"Then you will not run. You will fight him." Talos grabbed Rachel's arm and dragged her towards his workshop. Rachel tried to keep quiet so Zuwa wouldn't find them but the big hole in the wall would be a dead giveaway anyway.

Talos opened the doors to a small building that was filled with swords and spears and daggers, all of them ornate with gold and jewels.

Rachel gasped and looked at the man confused. "You will not fight Zuwa unarmed. Pick any sword from the Hatti tribe's treasured weapons."

'Hatti tribe? Talos is Tito's father!' Rachel realized.

Rachel hesitantly stepped into the room and looked through the swords. Talos described swords she picked up to inspect. "That sword is set with rubies, strong and beautiful enough for the King."

Rachel sighed as she weighed it in her hands, it was too heavy. Rachel walked through the gold swords and felt something rough brush her feet. Rachel looked down and saw something gray buried in the gold. She picked it up to see a short sword with a rusty sheath. It felt lighter than anything she'd picked up so far. She pulled the sword out to see it was made of iron and the handle fit her hand nicely. 'It's kind of ugly and out of place here. Kind of like me...' Rachel smiled slightly and turned to Talos. "I pick this one."

Talos looked surprised and nodded to let Rachel go fight Zuwa. Rachel saw Zuwa running towards her and she booked it away from him. She knew that a one and one fight with Zuwa was going to get her killed so she needed a tactical advantage. She spotted a stone wall and got an idea.

The prince and his group found Talos standing outside the Hatti tribe leader's residence still in shock. "Talos!" Prince Noah shouted. Talos immediately went to his knees and bowed to Noah. "Did you see a short girl with lightly tanned skin, brown hair, and big brown eyes come this way?"

"If you mean your concubine then I sent her to fight Zuwa."

"What?" the prince shouted as he grabbed Talos threateningly by the front of his tunic.

Talos chuckled. "It seems the princess has rattled you quite a bit, your highness. I've never seen you so worked up. But I wouldn't worry about her if I were you." He turned to look at his daughters. "She picked the sword." he said surprised.

"What? What are you talking about?" Quinn asked.

"Out of all the swords she could pick from she picked the Hatti tribe's most treasured sword." Talos explained and the three girls gasped. The prince and Artie were totally lost.

"What sword are you talking about?" Noah asked.

"Your highness, currently there are three great empires warring to be the best: The Mattani Empire to the south-east of here, Egypt to the south-west, and the Hittite Empire. We are also constantly being challenged by smaller countries..."

Artie interrupted. "Even a child knows that Talos."

"We the Hatti tribe have prayed to the Goddess Ishtar for strength since long ago. And then the city people grew excited because it was said that Prince Noah's concubine was Ishtar herself, and I had my doubts." Talos said.

"Then when you let her choose the sword she chose THAT one?" Quinn said.

"I believed she would find it ugly and choose one of the beautiful swords. But she chose it."

"What is this sword?" Noah growled in frustration.

"It's the treasured sword of the Hatti tribe, the sword your concubine chose was the sword that will decide which empire of the orient will be dominant."

The group heard a female scream near the stone walls of the city. They all ran towards the sound to see Rachel running along the top of the wall and Zuwa running up the stairs leading to the top of the wall. "Rachel!" Prince Noah shouted but she couldn't hear him.

Rachel ducked a swing of Zuwa's sword and turned to face him. She saw Tito's choker on Zuwa's wrist and glared at the giant monster, she drew the iron sword and faced off against Zuwa, waiting for him to attack.

"Rachel! Stop!" Prince Noah shouted as they ran closer to the wall.

'Tito, give me strength, please.' Rachel watched Zuwa swing back his sword to strike her and Rachel swung the iron blade at Zuwa. Rachel's small sword broke Zuwa's sword in half. Zuwa stood stunned for a minute while Rachel stared at her sword in amazement.

Zuwa regained his senses and moved to grab Rachel. "You bitch! I'll skin you alive!" Rachel screamed and crouched to the ground to dodge under his arms. Zuwa stood on the ledge of the wall and Rachel saw her opening. She stabbed her iron blade into the cracks of the stone easily crumbling the stone. The ground crumbled beneath Zuwa who screamed as he fell back over the wall. He fell on his neck at the bottom of the 60 foot fall. Rachel panted and fell to her knees.

Zuwa lay dead at the bottom of the wall and Tito had finally be avenged. The only one left to make pay was the Queen, she would be the harder enemy. Rachel felt relief from her burden of guilt. She cried thinking of Tito when she heard the people below cheering. They were jeering at the corpse of Zuwa and cheering for Ishtar's victory. They were all amazed to see the princess they thought dead alive and killing the murderer that had terrorized their city.

"ISHTAR! ISHTAR! LONG LIVE ISHTAR!" the crowd below cheered.

Rachel heard Prince Noah. "Rachel!" Prince Noah fell to his knees next to her and hugged her close. Rachel blinked in surprise when the prince pressed his face to her chest.

She blushed when she felt him nuzzling his face into her breasts. "PERVERT!"

"You're alive." Noah's muffled voice said against her skin. 'You're warm, and your heart is beating.' Rachel blushed and petted Noah's head hesitantly. "Thank God."

Rachel held up the sword. "Prince Noah? What is this sword? It was able to break Zuwa's sword." Rachel asked curiously.

"What do you think it is?" Talos asked as he reached the landing at the top of the wall.

Rachel's brows furrowed and she shrugged. "Well then why did you pick it?" asked Talos as Artie and the three sisters joined them.

"Because it was lighter than the other swords and it seemed to fit my hand." Rachel explained.

"Then I ask again what you think it is?" Talos asked.

"Umm well it looks like iron." Rachel shrugged.

The others gasped in surprise. "Princess Rachel knows what iron is?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Iron?" Noah shouted. "Why does the Hatti tribe have an iron sword?"

"You could tell it was iron at first glance...I'm impressed." Talos said in awe.

Rachel blinked in confusion. 'Iron isn't anything special. It's everywhere.' Rachel thought.

"Iron is a valuable material that can only be found from rocks that fall from the sky." Noah explained to Rachel. "Any country would pay a lot of gold to get their hands on even just a little bit of iron. But you knew what it was..."

Rachel then realized what was going on. The 14th century BC was the Bronze Age, iron forging had not been mastered yet.

"How did the Hatti's get a hold of an iron sword?" asked Artie.

"We have had the skill to extract iron from stone and forging iron swords is our family secret." Talos revealed.

Prince Noah blinked in surprise. "The Hatti family can make iron swords?"

"Princess Rachel!" Quinn, Santanna, and Brittani bowed before Rachel and showed her Tito's choker which they'd found on Zuwa's body. "Please sentence us to death! Even though we were tricked the crime of trying to kill Ishtar is very serious."

"What?" Rachel asked surprised. "Prince Noah what is she talking about?"

"They tried to kill you. It is your decision what their punishment will be." Noah said.

Rachel knelt in front of the girls. "I don't want anyone sentenced to death! It's my fault for not explaining what happened to Tito immediately when I met you." Rachel explained. The three girls looked relieved and smiled at Rachel.

Prince Noah sighed and smiled knowingly. He knew Rachel wouldn't want to punish them. He turned to Talos. "Since almost no one knows what happened we can cover up what they did. Talos, my palace is short of maids and I would like your daughters to protect and tend to Princess Rachel."

Talos and his daughters cried in relief, they wouldn't be punished for what they'd done and instead be offered positions in the palace. Every woman and child in the empire envied those that worked for royalty in the palace. It guaranteed shelter, protection, and food for all their lives without having to do hard labor.

Talos looked up at Rachel. "My son Tito is dead so there is no one to take on the Hatti iron craft..." Rachel's face crumpled in sadness. "You treated my son nicely, and even avenged his death. So from now on the Hatti family and their iron forging skills will follow you, Princess Rachel."

Prince Noah asked in surprise. "You mean Rachel can use your iron making abilities for free?"

"Yes, the dominion over the orient will rest with Ishtar, Princess Rachel."

A/N: Been a pretty cool bday so far. I bought some Team Puck stuff from ebay. Hope it comes soooon. I hope you like this chapter.


	6. Chapter 6: Mattanza

Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Red River (Anatolia Story)

A/N: The main plot of the story will be heavily based on the manga Red River one of my favorites. There is not a strong resemblence between the main hero of that story and Puck but I'll try to remain true to the personality but he'll be a Hittite prince so it will be hard to be both princely and Puckish. I'll also be borrowing characters from Red River but I'll write them as new characters with descriptions there just aren't enough characters for Glee and I want to avoid killing off Glee characters. I hope you guys like the story. Please Read and Review :)

Chapter 6: Mattanza

When Prince Noah's military party returned to Hattusa the prince immediately went to see his father to boast not only the victory at Arinna but also that his concubine now had the rights to iron forging. The King was very excited and approved Noah taking Rachel on any other military conquests which led him to revealing that there were attacks in the east by the Mitanni they were invading and if the Hittite Empire did not counter soon it would be lost. So in preparation for this large scale war all of the princes were being called back to Hattusa.

Back at Prince Noah's palace Rachel was learning how to ride her new horse, she originally wanted to name him Barbara but when Artie pointed out it was a male horse she switched to Streisand. Both Streisand and Artie thought the name was weird but Rachel was a strange girl to them so they didn't put up much a fuss when she cuddled Streisand's neck and cooed at him. But now she sat on his back with reigns in her hands and she hunched over with her eyes shut in fear. She was getting flashbacks to when she first rode the horse and she was a bit skittish.

"Loosen up on the reigns princess." Artie instructed.

Streisand took slow steps but was being held back by Rachel sharply pulling the reigns. "I'm going to fall off!" Rachel shrieked.

Artie sighed. "I won't let you fall but Streisand is looking pretty annoyed."

Streisand was glaring at her. "Don't you look at me like that!" Rachel scolded the horse who snorted indignantly. "If you weren't acting so crazy the first time I wouldn't be such a difficult student!"

Artie gave about the hundredth sigh that afternoon. "Princess, why are you so eager to learn to ride?"

Rachel blushed and ducked her head as if to concentrate on the reigns. She didn't want to tell Artie that she was ashamed of how defenseless she was in this time. Everyone was always protecting her and she was always getting kidnapped, she didn't want to be a burden to Noah anymore.

The Hatti sisters then came onto the scene. They scowled at the sight of Rachel in her boy tunic and riding a horse. "Princess Rachel!" Quinn shouted like a mother scolding a child for not coming in the house fast enough.

Rachel turned and smiled at the sisters. "Quinn, Santanna, Brittani! I'm glad you guys are here! After I'm done learning this I want you to teach me how to fight with a sword and bow! I heard you guys were good at that and so-." Quinn grabbed Rachel by the back of the tunic and ignoring Streisand and Artie's bemused expressions the sisters dragged the protesting princess away.

"Why are you still in this ugly tunic? Prince Noah will be back soon and you aren't ready to receive him!" Quinn scolded as they dragged Rachel practically kicking and screaming towards the bath house in the prince's palace.

"Receive him?" Rachel gasped scandalized. The sisters began to take off Rachel's clothes and she squealed. "_Why_ are you taking off my _clothes_?"

"We're giving you a bath!" Santanna then proceeded to push Rachel into the bath. Rachel screamed falling into the huge bath head first. The bath in the bath house was large enough for at least 10 people it was like a rectangular inground pool with flowers floating on the surface.

The sisters began burning incense and collecting materials for this epic bath. "I've got her new clothes!" Santanna held up what looked like a pile of almost completely see-through fabric.

"I've got the milk lotion!" Brittani bragged.

"Okay! I'll give her a bath, one of you can give her the full body massage, and the other can dress her." Quinn instructed. Rachel's head was reeling, these sisters were rather demanding, she could bathe herself!

"I CALL THE MASSAGE!" Santanna and Brittani yelled while raising their arms in the air. Santanna glared at Britt in response and Brittani pouted at Santanna. Rachel was uncomfortable with their eagerness.

"Fine! If I get her torso you can get her legs and dress her." Santanna bargained. Rachel wondered why she wanted her torso so bad, she'd soon find out.

Quinn scrubbed Rachel's hair with the gentler soaps, Rachel tried to get away but San and Britt just held her by the shoulders. "I can do this myself!" Rachel whined but the sisters pretended not to hear.

Quinn then washed the rest of Rachel with the help of a long brush with fine bristles. Quinn frowned. "How'd you let yourself get so dirty? What does the prince see in you?" Rachel had grown used to the passive insults during the trip back to Hattusa, they weren't really mean spirited Quinn was just as outspoken as Tito described.

"It's hard to get excited about a bath when there is no shampoo, conditioner,or fruit body wash." Rachel pouted, she'd given up trying to escape.

After the bath the sisters had Rachel on her stomach on a plush rug with a soft pillow for her to prop her arms and head on. The two younger sisters started applying the milk lotion to her skin. Brittani went about covering her legs innocently enough but every once in awhile she felt what seemed like Brittani rubbing her cheek against Rachel's calf.

"Princess Rachel's skin's so soooooft." Brittani cooed while she massaged Rachel's thighs. Rachel was a little wary of how high her hands were going.

But it was Santanna she really worried about, at first Santanna did all the places she deemed were "boring": Rachel's back and shoulders and neck but then she slipped her hands underneath Rachel and groped her breasts.

"SANTANNA!" Rachel squealed.

"Yeah, her skin's soft like a babies." Santanna smirked, again, totally ignoring Rachel.

Santanna pinched Rachel's nipples to make her stop ranting about "propriety" and "boundaries." Rachel's face flushed red and she buried it in her arms. "Turn over so I can get the front." Santanna ordered.

"You seemed to reach it just fine." Rachel growled but slowly turned over anyway since she realized resistance was futile. Brittani then squealed about Rachel's cute breasts and begged Santanna to let her feel them. Rachel flushed bright red again and covered her face with her arms.

At the gate to Noah's palace the prince arrived back and threw his traveling cloak to Artie who greeted him to take his horse. Prince Noah looked exhausted. "Artie, we'll be leaving again soon for war so don't get comfortable. But before I brief everyone here I need a bath. I'm covered in sand."

"B-bath?" Artie sputtered. "Wait Prince N-!" The prince had already stomped away.

When the prince entered the bath house he found a most interesting sight. Quinn and Brittani were holding Rachel's arms down while Santanna applied lotion to Rachel's chest, occasionally pinching the nipples to get a rise out of the obviously angry princess.

"Princess," Quinn chided. "You're way too skinny and your chest is too small. The best cure for that is to ask the prince to fondle them."

Rachel glared at Quinn. "Stop giving bad advice."

"I'd be happy to assist you anytime, Rachel." Prince Noah smirked while leaning against a pillar.

Rachel shrieked and struggled against the sisters. "Get out! PERVERT!" Rachel shouted at a laughing Noah who casually left the bath house. The sisters looked at Rachel suspiciously.

"Why are you so shy? You sleep with him every night." Quinn pointed out and Rachel blushed harder.

Rachel was able to escape the sisters before they dressed her and instead put on a clean tunic. She was walking through the palace trying to avoid the overzealous sisters.

A messenger from the King's palace ran into the palace and shouted. "Announcement! Prince Mattanza has returned from Kattsukali!"

"Matt?" Prince Noah grinned excitedly and started walking towards the main gate of his palace.

"Who's Prince Mattanza?" Rachel asked. Kurt snuck up behind her.

"His highness Mattanza Hattusili, the King's fourth prince." Kurt explained primly. "Even though Prince Noah and Prince Matt have different mothers they grew up together so he is the prince's most trusted brother. He will be important for when Prince Noah rules the Orient."

'Noah wants to rule all of the Orient?' Rachel wondered in surprise. Rachel turned at shouting from the entrance hall.

"Brother! It's been so long!" A tall black man with shoulder length hair like Noah and a headband across his forehead side hugged Prince Noah's shoulders. They were both grinning.

"Matt! You're finally back! How have you been?" Noah smirked and attempted to try to noogie his taller brother like an annoying brother.

Mattanza easily fought him off and smirked back. "Fine! But I'm not here to see your ugly face. Where's this goddess you've been hiding? I've come all this way to see the beautiful princess that my brother is obsessed with!"

'Beautiful?' Rachel blushed while Kurt snorted.

"Rumors sure do exagerate." Kurt mumbled. Rachel glared at him over her shoulder and hesitantly moved towards the brothers. She briefly wondered about Matt's heritage, since both Noah and Matt had the King for a father then Matt's mother must have been black and if so Rachel wondered how she became a concubine for the King.

The Hatti sisters had joined everyone in the entrance hall when Matt arrived. Matt turned to Quinn and grinned. "Is this the goddess? She is very beautiful!"Quinn blushed and pointed at Rachel while shaking her head subtly. Matt gave Rachel a once over and punched Noah in the arm. "She's the goddess? Since when do you like little girls?"

Rachel huffed and crossed her arms. To diffuse the situation Artie suggested that lunch be set up in the court yard on a rug with pillows. Noah, Matt, Rachel, Artie, and Kurt sat amongst the pillows while the sisters had a family meal in their common room in the maids quarters.

Matt apologized to Rachel. "Please forgive me princess. You're just very different than my brother's usual taste."

Rachel sighed sadly and waved him off. "It's fine Prince Mattanza." She already knew she wasn't as beautiful or sexy as any of Noah's previous princess's but she also knew she had no right to be jealous because she didn't belong in this world.

Prince Noah sensed Rachel's dejectedness and he reached out to sink his fingers into Rachel's soft hair. He pulled her close gently despite her subtle struggling to kiss her temple. "You can't deny that she is adorable, Matt. Just look at her!"

Rachel blushed and silently wished they would change the subject. "With Ishtar on our side, we'll win this war for sure." Matt said.

"It will be very bad if we lose." Kurt nodded. "This will be Prince Noah's chance to advance."

"There aren't any warriors better than Prince Noah." Artie grinned.

Noah frowned seriously. "We can't be too self assured. If we lose this war the Hittites will be doomed."

"Do you wish to rule the Orient?" Rachel asked, making everyone fall deathly silent.

Prince Noah looked at Rachel intensely but not with anger. "If I become King then I plan to rule a country without prejudice or war, I want it to be peaceful here. But ironically if a country is weak it will be invaded by neighboring countries and so war is needed to ensure peace. So for the sake of a peaceful world I must rule the Orient."

Matt held up his goblet to toast. "Count me in brother! I may not fight like you but I know if anyone can bring peace to this country it's you."

Rachel sighed silently. She was beginning to realize how very different her life and Noah's were. He was probably going to be King and he was already leading battles and dealing with evil queens. Before all of this mess the worst that Rachel had to worry about was a slushie facial or not getting the solo in Glee. Rachel lifted up a vase of wine. "Looks like we are out of wine, I'll just go get this refilled." Rachel left before Noah could protest.

Kurt spoke up from where he sat carefully moving a strand of hair back into place. "Before I didn't approve of you bringing that girl into battle or even having her around. But now I see that she could bring you much popularity, your highness. Until you find a suitable princess you should keep your concubine close to make the people love you."

Noah glared at Kurt and stood up. "I'm not bringing Rachel along in these dangerous situations because she is Ishtar!" the hot tempered prince stormed after Rachel and Matt chuckled.

"You're stubborn as always Kurt. If she makes brother happy then why interfere?"

Prince Noah found Rachel by the steps that led into the pond in the courtyard. She was sitting on them moping as she stared out at the water. The jug of wine left forgotten. "Rachel..."

Rachel turned to look at Noah in surprise. "What is it Prince Noah?"

"I'll have a seperate quarters built for you. And I'll dispatch several guards to protect you if you want to leave me." It looked like it pained him to say it but Rachel didn't notice because at the word "seperate" she turned back to the water. "What do you think about us being seperated?"

"If—If that's what you want."

"If you stay with me then you'll continue to get pulled into these wars! And since you don't belong to me and you've just been a victim of the Queen like I have then I've been taking advantage of you by making you Ishtar and putting you in danger."

Rachel blinked in surprise and looked to where the prince seemed to be sulking, he looked like he really wanted to take back the idea of seperating. "Have I been helpful to you, Prince Noah?" Rachel asked tentatively.

"Of course! You've been very helpful! But that's not why I saved you from the Queen!"

"If I can help you then let me stay with you!" Rachel begged and the prince looked at her surprised.

He'd been sure all this time that Rachel hated him but now here she stood getting tearful at the idea of leaving him and begging him to let her stay. She looked so cute and fragile standing in front of him and looking up at him earnestly. "If I'm not a burden to you then let me stay..."

She blinked those doe brown eyes not knowing what they did to Noah. He reached out unconsciously to tread his fingers through her hair. Rachel flinched in surprise at the touch but allowed the prince to pull her in for a deep kiss. His lips first brushed against hers softly making her lips tickle with a tingling feeling. Then his warm tongue slipped out the swipe across her bottom lip and dip inside. Rachel shyly responded with her tongue causing the prince to moan and wrap his arms around her waist. And when Rachel returned the embrace about his shoulders Noah felt like it was one of the most arousing situations he'd been with a woman and they were only kissing!

He pressed his hips into Rachel's making an involuntary moan hum in her throat. Rachel pulled away quickly and blushed when the prince smirked down at her arrogantly. Rachel moved out of his arms and nervously fiddled with the hem of her tunic. "Well..." Rachel cleared her throat nervously. "Then it's settled! I won't need another room." Rachel walked away primly leaving a chuckling prince behind.

The next few days were filled with Rachel mastering horse back riding, sword fighting, and learning the beginnings of bow. The Hatti sisters were reluctant to teach her since it took time away from helping her become a better concubine but the prince seemed to like to watch her fight and ride and Rachel sure seemed happy too. Today Rachel was sparring with Mattanza who who was fighting shirtless with a grin on his face while Rachel's face was pouting with concentration. She was holding up a good fight especially since Matt was distracted by Rachel's long legs coming from beneath her tunic.

Prince Noah watched the fight, oblivious to Matt's infatuation with Rachel. Noah and his brother were two of the best swordsmen in the empire and so the mere fact that Rachel could hold her own in a fight with them meant she had probably surpassed the Hatti sisters.

Matt was finally able to win the fight by knocking Rachel's sword from her hand with his. They were both panting and sweating. Prince Noah and the sisters clapped. "That was very good princess!" Brittani praised.

Santanna handed Rachel a cloth to wipe the sweat off her face, Rachel ignored San's offer to wipe down her legs.

Matt grinned down at Rachel. "You're a quick learner. And you're really agile, it's a waste that you're a woman."

Rachel didn't take offense and just shrugged. "I probably get it from years of dancing lessons."

"Oh you can dance? I would love to see that." Matt said while casually throwing an arm around Rachel and squeezing her against his side. Santanna and Quinn narrowed their eyes suspiciously at the touchy prince who quickly moved to speak to Noah. "I see why you like her brother." Matt said softly. "No matter what she's doing she's so determined. It's very cute." Noah nodded in agreement with a goofy grin on his face thinking about kisses he'd shared with Rachel since she came here.

Kurt came towards the courtyard. "your highness, since the last of the princes have arrived to Hattusa the King will throw a party tonight."

"Oh a party?" Matt asked.

"Yes and he asks that Noah bring his concubine so that the King may meet her formally."

"Me? But I don't really want to go. I'll have to dress formally right?" Rachel was more worried about being around so many people she didn't know.

"You must go princess." Kurt sighed. "And I must warn Prince Noah that this party was the Queen's idea so she must have another plan to kill Rachel."

Rachel didn't end up dressing up for the party, she was able to ignore the sister's insistance and Prince Noah encouraged her to wear whatever she wanted so she wore a more formal tunic with gold jewelry. When they arrived at the party Mattanza and Noah escorted Rachel in both men sticking closely to her.

"Don't worry Rachel. With me and Matt here the Queen won't dare to try anything." Noah whispered into Rachel's ear. As they entered the King's palace Rachel noticed many beautiful women glaring enviously at her. She heard whispers among the concubines making fun of her and wondering what Noah saw in her. Not all were concubines though, some were princesses visiting the capitol and Rachel felt her chest tighten when she wondered how many of these women were Noah's lovers at some point.

"My, my if it isn't Prince Noah and Prince Mattanza." Queen Sylvesta sneered as she approached the princes and Rachel. The Queen glared at Rachel. "And you! How dare you use the royal entrance!"

"Queen, my concubine should be allowed to use this entrance." Prince Noah growled.

Queen Sylvesta snorted. "Concubine? She looks more like your hand maid. Can you not even provide a dress for your concubine? This must be so humiliating for you, Prince Noah." the Queen snickered.

"Prince Noah gave me a dress but I like these clothes." Rachel felt like she was in highschool again defending her knee socks to laughing bullies.

"Shut up! It doesn't matter what you like or don't like your appearance reflects on your prince and so when you dress so distastefully it is Prince Noah who looks bad." the Queen mocked Rachel.

"Rachel, don't mind her. You wear what you like." Noah whispered into her ear. But Rachel was already beginning to see the truth in the Queen's words, the way she was dressed did draw unnecessary attention.

"Princess Rachel." Quinn whispered in her ear unexpectedly making her jump. "We brought a dress with us in case you changed your mind. Let's show that evil woman." Quinn and Santanna smirked while Brittani bobbed her head with a grin.

Prince Matt and Noah watched Rachel be dragged off by eager Hatti sisters.

The royalty mingled for a bit and then everyone went to the King's throne room to be announced and introduced to the King.

"His royal highness, 1st Prince Arnuwanda, and his princess and concubines!" the first prince and around 12 women stepped forward to bow before the King.

"His royal highness, 2nd Prince Telepinu and his princess and concubines!" The second prince and four women bowed before the King.

"His royal highness, 3rd Prince Noah Mursili II and his concubine...? Where is his concubine?" The announcer asked.

"Where is Ishtar, Noah?" The King asked from his throne.

"I'm sorry, father. She'll be here a moment." Noah looked towards the curtain the sisters had taken Rachel threw earlier. It began to shift a little and the sisters slipped out ready for Rachel to come out.

"Come out, princess." Santanna hissed.

"No! I look-!" Rachel was lost for words she was so embarressed.

"It looks like she's shy." Mattanza laughed with Noah. Matt went to the curtain and shifted it open a sliver to whisper to Rachel. "Just come out and get it over with princess..."

Rachel sighed and reached out a slender hand with gold rings and bracelets on so that she could take the hand Matt offered. Rachel stepped out of the curtain and the room fell silent.

Rachel's feet jingled with tinkling bells on the gold ankle bracelets. Her feet encased on fine leather sandles with jewels sewn in. On Rachel's head was a gold tiara with gold beads hanging from it with rubies in the center piece. Her hair was beautifully curled and her face was painted lightly with red lips and her doe eyes outlined with black coal to make her eyes pop even more. She wore big gold necklaces and a choker around her neck. Her dress had no actual top, it was tight under her breasts with semi sheer fabric flowing down and with a high slit up the sides to the tops of her thighs exposing her legs tantilizingly. The only material covering her bare breasts was a sheer shawl that wrapped around her upper arms and was pinned to the front of the dress beneath her breasts. Her shoulders were completely bare.

Rachel blushed while everyone stared. 'I knew I looked weird!' Rachel thought in embarressment. Prince Matt and Prince Noah were both staring completely slack jawed at her. Prince Matt led her to Noah so she could be presented to the King.

Quinn and Santanna smirked smugly while Brittani gave Rachel a peace sign in victory. Rachel bowed before the King, worried that she'd accidentally flash the royalty in this dress.

"What beauty!" The King praised. "So the Goddess of War is not only intelligent but beautiful!"

Many of the noblemen there nodded in agreement with the King. "True! Since Prince Noah's concubine is also extremely beautiful perhaps she should become his Princess." Noah and Rachel moved away to mingle with the royalty while the other princes were introduced. Prince Mattanza had no princess or concubines so his introduction was brief.

The Queen watched Matt and Noah stare at Rachel in awe while they talked to noblemen. She smirked as a plan came to her.

After an hour, Prince Mattanza stood on the balcony of the King's palace and looked out at the city. Rachel smiled as she approached the prince. "Prince Matt!" 

Mattanza's face split into a grin. "Princess. If you are looking for my brother he is talking to the general over there..."

"I came to talk to you. You seemed lonely." Rachel smiled.

Matt smiled softly down at the princess from the future. "Did you know...that when I first saw you, you reminded me of my mother?"

Rachel blinked in surprise. "I did?"

"Yes...You see...my mother was Noah's mother's hand maid. The King saw her and soon I was born. But my mother was petite and slender like you, she was also sickly and so not long after I was born she died. Noah's mother raised me like her own son before she died as well." Prince Matt explained.

Prince Matt moved closer to Rachel. "I don't remember much about my mother, but I do know she was slender and beautiful like you." Rachel blushed and looked around hesitantly for Prince Noah.

"Rachel! Come let me introduce you to the general!" Prince Noah called from the party. Rachel softly excused herself from Matt and went to Noah.

A servant girl soon approached Mattanza on the balcony carrying a large vase of wine. "Prince Mattanza? Would you like a drink sir?"

Matt held out the empty goblet he'd been drinking from earlier and allowed her to refill it. "Thank you." Matt smiled. The girl moved back into the party.

He took a long drink and immediately sucked in a sharp breath at the strange taste. His body was suddenly heating up and his breath came shorter. He fell to his knees wondering why lust was taking over his body. He dropped the goblet wondering what he'd been drugged with.

And then he heard the laughing voice of the Queen. "How do you like my Rose Water, Prince Mattanza? It will help you to seek out your desires. There is a woman you love isn't there? Why not go get her?" Prince Mattanza's eyes bled red and darted towards Princess Rachel who was laughing with Prince Noah. "It doesn't matter that she belongs to Noah...just take her!"

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I had a lot of amazing reviews. :) Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7: Kizzuwadna

Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Red River (Anatolia Story)

A/N: The main plot of the story will be heavily based on the manga Red River one of my favorites. There is not a strong resemblence between the main hero of that story and Puck but I'll try to remain true to the personality but he'll be a Hittite prince so it will be hard to be both princely and Puckish. I'll also be borrowing characters from Red River but I'll write them as new characters with descriptions there just aren't enough characters for Glee and I want to avoid killing off Glee characters. I hope you guys like the story. Please Read and Review :)

Chapter 7: Kizzuwadna

When everyone returned to Noah's palace Rachel took off the tiara with a heavy sigh. "I'm exhausted! I need a nice hot bath." Rachel moaned, making the Hatti sisters perk up eagerly.

"We'll help you with your bath, princess!" Brittani grinned.

"Uh-no thanks! I'm taking this one alone." At Brittani's disappointed pout Rachel almost wavered. "Maybe tomorrow you can help?"

Rachel escaped from the sisters and went to the bath house. She felt the water and saw it already warm, the temporary workers obviously anticipated that Prince Noah would want a bath. Rachel began to remove her jewelry when she heard movement behind the curtains that draped from the ceilings.

"Quinn?...Santanna?" Rachel called fearfully.

Out of the shadows stepped Mattanza, his face drawn serious and his red eyes staring intensely at Rachel. "Prince Matt? What-? What happened to you?" Rachel asked when she noticed his eyes.

Prince Mattanza calmly bent over to blow out one of the two candles lighting the bath house. Rachel backed up fearfully into the steps of the bath. When she saw Matt approach she turned to run into the water trying to get away. Matt chased her into the water and grabbed her from behind.

"Prince! Stop! What happened to you? You're acting weird!" Rachel shouted hoping he would snap out of it. Matt just clutched her back tightly to his chest he nipped at the shell of her ear with his teeth and licked at the lobe. "Please stop!"

"Rachel...Don't run away! I want you!" Matt moaned into her ear before he began to kiss down the back of her neck. His hands slipped up from her waist and beneath the sheer shawl of her dress to cup her breasts.

Rachel froze up in surprise for half a second before she renewed her protests louder. "No! Let go of me!" Rachel begged as she struggled to get away. She was able to make it to the edge of the bath but Mattanza used the opportunity to pin her wrists to the stone floor.

Rachel was bent over at the waist with her legs in the bath and her wrists held to the floor. Mattanza was on her back kissing the back of her shoulder and grinding into her ass. Rachel cried at the feeling of something long and hard pressing against her behind.

"PRINCE NOAH!" Rachel shouted desperately with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Not even a minute later Prince Noah, Artie, and Kurt burst into the bath house to see that Mattanza had flipped Rachel over on her back so that he was between her legs with her wrists still pinned. Rachel was crying out for Noah and Mattanza was still in a lust daze kissing Rachel's breasts.

"Matt?" Noah shouted in shock and anger.

"Prince Noah..." Rachel cried weakly. Mattanza jerked up and pulled Rachel with him back into the bath. He began to walk backwards towards the stairs of the pool with Rachel in his arms still struggling to get away and crying.

"Mattanza! What are you doing?" Noah demanded angrily his hand twitched to reach for his sword but this was his brother!

Mattanza glared cold red eyes at Noah. "Brother, give this girl to me!"

"What are you talking about?"

"If she were your princess then it would be different, but it should be okay to give me your concubine." The look in Mattanza's eyes was hungry.

"Your highness," Kurt murmured softly. "It appears that Mattanza is being possessed by something."

"Yeah...looks like it." Noah growled softly.

"Let me have her! I'll love her forever." Matt promised as he kissed Rachel's neck.

Rachel sobbed louder. "Don't! Let me go! Please!"

Rachel's pleas made something snap in Prince Noah. He dashed around the bath to where his brother held Rachel by the window of the bath house. He threw a smooth punch to Mattanza's face. He tried to pull Rachel away to safety but Mattanza grabbed her around her slim waist.

He held Rachel back to his chest and reached a hand up to hold her around the throat. Mattanza glared at Noah. "If I can't have her then I will kill her now!"

The group took a silent inhale collectively and Prince Noah waved Artie back when he tried to run foward to help. "Wait Artie! He's serious!"

Mattanza took advantage of their distraction and hoisted Rachel up and jumped out of the first floor window and out towards the exit of Noah's palace. Rachel screamed for Noah but it was too late. He'd knocked down Noah's guards and fled with Rachel on a horse.

"Fuck!" Noah cursed. "Get me a horse!"

"They are all out grazing, your highness!" Artie called as he ran full speed to find a way to get a horse by tonight.

An hour later Prince Noah still couldn't get a horse but Artie returned. "Prince Noah! Mattanza's left the city with Rachel! He ordered the guards to open the gates the guards say Rachel was still struggling but was getting tired."

"Which way was he heading?" Noah asked urgently.

"South, towards Kanesh." Artie said miserably.

Now that Prince Matt had left the city Prince Noah could not chase after him during this time of war until he got permission from the King, without risking his chance of succeeding to the throne. They might all be branded embarressments to the royal family. By the next morning Prince Noah went to ask the King if he could go after them but the entire aristocracy of Hattusa had heard what Mattanza had done.

Prince Noah knelt before the King and Queen in their throne room. "Noah! They say that Prince Mattanza kidnapped your concubine and fled south! Is this true?" The King demanded angrily.

"It's true. I wish I hadn't been so negligent and I'm ashamed of this embarressment." Prince Noah subtly glared at the Queen who smirked smugly.

"He can't even take care of his brother and concubine! How can we expect him to run state affairs and lead an army!" The Queen snickered.

"We are about to go to war with the Mittani and two of our leading officers are fighting over a woman! I've never seen such disgrace fall on the royal family!" The King shouted.

"King Father! Allow me to go after Mattanza."

"What about preparations for war?"

"I can't leave things as they are..."

"Fine...but I'll be watching closely how you handle this." the King warned.

Prince Noah was dismissed and he immediately met with Kurt, Artie, and the sisters.

"Artie! Prepare my horse! I'm going after Mattanza."

"Yes, your highness!"

"Kurt! I'll trust you to take care of my preparations for war while I'm gone. The soldiers must be ready to fight at any time."

"At your command, my prince." Kurt nodded.

"Please take us with you, your highness!" Quinn pleaded. The sisters were almost as worried as Noah about Prince Rachel.

"Fine!" Noah replied snapily, he'd been in a fowl mood since Rachel had been kidnapped so everyone had steered clear from him all night even though he paced and demanded any updates available.

Kurt pulled Artie aside when the prince wasn't looking. "Artie...you must find Princess Rachel before Prince Mattanza rapes her."

"Wha?"

"Look at him..." Kurt nodded towards where the prince was strapping a sword to his belt with jerky angry motions. "He knows that Mattanza is possessed somehow by the Queen but reason and emotions are seperate. If he finds her touched by Mattanza then there is no telling how he will react."

Artie nodded in agreement and soon Prince Noah, Artie, the sisters, and a couple dozen soldiers rode on horseback towards the trade city of Kanesh.

When they got to Kanesh they kept their eyes peeled for Mattanza or Rachel, they knew that the trip to Kanesh was long and so they would need to refresh their horse and eat before travelling again. Artie went looking for leads on if Matt was there while the Prince and the sisters drank water and snacked on fruit. They paid a horse corral to give their horses shade and water so that they would be refreshed to go back to Hattusa once they found Rachel and Mattanza.

"Prince Noah! Prince Mattanza isn't here! They left right after changing horses!" Artie ran up to Noah.

"Where are they going? It took three days just to reach here and they didn't stop for water?" Quinn asked worriedly. "Princess Rachel could be sick by now from this heat!"

"Where are they headed Artie?" Noah asked.

"They are heading farther south."

"South?" Noah gasped angrily. "But that's Kizzuwadna. It shares a border with the Mitanni!"

Kizzuwadna is a small country that borders the sea. It is located between the Hittite and Mitanni Empires and because it faces the sea it has prosperous trading cities. The empires have fought over this land for a long time and it is now part of the Hittite Empire.

In Kizzuwadna Mattanza rode the horse relentlessly with Rachel passed out against his chest. She drifted awake when they entered a city. Rachel's eyes drifted open and she groaned from how hot she was. Her face was covered in sweat when she tilted it up to beg Matt again to take her back.

Mattanza found an Inn and got off the horse. He held Rachel to his chest with one arm around her bottom and the other hand he held a bag of coins. He entered the Inn and found the Innkeeper. "Do you have a room?"

The innkeeper smiled eagerly for new customers. "Yes we do!" The prince tossed the bag at him.

"Take this then and make sure my horse is taken care of. Also, let no one near the bedroom." The prince warned darkly while Rachel panted heavily from the heat exhaustion.

When Prince Mattanza got into the room he put Rachel on the bed and found a goblet and a vase of water. He took some in his mouth and pulled Rachel's face up. He pressed his lips to hers and forced her mouth open to pass the water to her. Rachel blindly wrapped her arms around his shoulders, the heat had left her confused about where she was and who she was with.

Rachel's eyes drifted open again and she gasped when she saw it was Mattanza. She pushed him away and tried to get out from under him. "Prince Mattanza! Let met go! You're under the Queen's control, she wants you and Noah to fight. You have to snap out of it!" Rachel begged.

"Brother?" Matt said in a daze.

"Yes!"

"My brother has everything! He had a caring mother, a bright future, he's charismatic, and he had you! I've been envying him all along, Rachel!" Prince Mattanza pulled her back fully beneath him.

He began to kiss her neck and shoulders. "Anyway...Once Noah becomes King he will either have to marry a princess from a foreign land or one from the royal families. But I'm different, Rachel. I can choose you as my princess!"

Prince Mattanza kissed Rachel forcing her mouth open while he began to rip down her sheer dress. Rachel tried to twist away but his grip was too strong. "Rachel...I will love you! Like no one else will! Please be mine." Mattanza had Rachel completely stripped naked now. He kissed and played with her breasts while she jerked and twisted trying to get free.

"No! Stop it, Matt! Just stop it!" Rachel begged with tears in her eyes. "Prince Noah!"

Rachel felt one of his hands drifting to her center. No one had ever touched her there. She kept her thighs squeezed shut but he began to try to force them open. Rachel jerked her leg up sharply in retaliation and her knee knocked sharply against his gut. Prince Mattanza choked and grabbed at his throat. He leaned over the bed and heaved out the Rose Water.

Just as Mattanza's eyes began to clear of the red and he blinked back to awareness a bright light flashed through the windows. "Rachel? What happened-?" Mattanza's eyes drifted over her naked form and when he saw the tears and fear on her face he turned away and squeezed his eyes shut. "I remember...I'm so sorry Rachel...I didn't mean to...do that to you..."

Rachel grabbed a sheet and pulled it around herself. She glanced up at the bright light coming through the windows. "Is that a fire?" Rachel gasped. Mattanza and Rachel both dressed quickly. Rachel opted out of the dress and instead converted the shirt of Mattanza's clothes into a tunic.

Rachel and Mattanza ran out into the city streets to see it over run by Mittani soldiers, they were setting fire to the homes of the Kizzuwadna people. People were running and screaming in fear. Arrows shot threw the sky and into the backs of innocent people. Prince Mattanza pulled Rachel out of the inn and into an alley they moved quickly to get away from the soldiers.

Rachel was suddenly grabbed by a Mitanni soldier and leered at. "Look what we have here. I'll just take her with me, buddy." he mocked Mattanza. Matt drew his sword and quickly killed the man. They were soon attacked by the man's infantry party three men attacked Matt but he easily fought them off. Mattanza saw six more coming at them and grabbed the sword of the man he killed and tossed it to Rachel.

"Rachel! Show them your skill!" At first the soldiers laughed at the sight of the petite girl wielding a sword but soon they turned tail when Rachel was able to fend off three easily and with Mattanza's assistance they didn't stand a chance. Mattanza caught the leader of the group who wore a sash over his chest. "You! Tell me how many Mitanni soldiers were dispatched?"

"I'll never tell you, bastard!"

Matt scoffed and pressed his sword at the man's nose. "You'll be real unpopular with the ladies if I cut off your nose..."

The man gulped and quickly started talking. "5,000 foot soldiers and 500 chariots!"

"And who is leading them?" Mattanza demanded.

The soldier laughed darkly. "The Black Prince leads them! You're all doomed!"

"Who is that?" asked Rachel.

"His real name is Prince Remingta, heir to the Mitanni kingdom." Mattanza explained. "He is a ruthless warrior that kills anyone in his way. If the Mitanni have sent him then they are serious about invading. If they storm Kizzuwadna then they will surely invade the Empire!"

"What about Kizzuwadna? Do they have a military to stop the Mitanni?" Rachel asked.

"Not one strong enough to defend their country against an empire like the Mitanni's..." Mattanza paused and glanced at Rachel. "Do you think you can escape alone?"

"What?"

"We need to tell my brother about the situation here so soldiers can be deployed. Can you make it back alone?"

"What about you Prince Matt?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"The situation is bad here, If I don't stay and find the Hittite soldiers stationed here then Kizzuwadna will fall within a day! You need to go find Noah and send for reinforcements!"

"But it would take at least a week to get to Hattusa and back!"

"No, you just need to find Prince Noah, he definitely followed us." Matt smirked. "It would take him two days to get the soldiers I have stationed in Kanekka here. I can probably hold them off for three days so...can you reach Kashka within a day Rachel?"

"Alright!" Rachel nodded determinedly. "I'll bring Prince Noah in three days!"

"Kashka is to the west. It's in that direction there is a bright star you can use to track yourself the star is in the north." Mattanza pointed west and Rachel grabbed the sword and started quickly towards the edge of the city, hoping she could find a horse along the way. Matt grabbed Rachel's hand and smiled apologetically. "I'm really sorry for dragging you here and putting you in danger...I...I said I envied my brother...I didn't realize it before but maybe I do..."

"No! That was all the Queen's control making you say that! Stop talking like that and defend this city! I'll be back in three days." Rachel scolded the prince who nodded dumbly as Rachel ran off.

Rachel was able to steal a horse from an horse stall that was abandoned after the Mitanni attacked. Rachel found the gate to leave the city but there were guards posted at it. Rachel was just thinking about how she would get by them when she heard a scream.

"Leave my son alone!" A woman begged the Mitanni soldiers. One was groping her and holding her back while another kicked at her little five year old son who was trying to save his mommy.

Rachel was about to go out and save the mother and child when a group of women hiding in an alley grabbed her by the arm. "Don't go out there or they'll get you too." A middle aged woman whispered.

"What? You must recognize that woman right? We should help her." Rachel hissed back.

"When there is war these things happen. There is nothing we can do." The middle aged woman replied while the younger women behind her weeped quietly.

The men were planning on mounting that poor woman right in the street in front of her child! Rachel wouldn't hide to save herself. Rachel drew her sword and ran at the soldiers. Rachel swiped her sword between the men and the woman, effectively making them back off her.

"What are you doing?" One of the soldiers shouted angrily.

"That's what I should be asking you! You guys are creeps! Leave these people alone!"

The women and the child watched the girl fight off the soldiers in amazement. "She's taking on three men! Ha! They're running away!" the women cheered as the soldiers ran off down the streets while cursing Rachel loudly.

The middle aged woman approached Rachel slowly while the mother hugged her child and thanked Rachel profusely. "What you did for them...was amazing!" the woman shouted happily.

Rachel smiled and sheathed her sword. "I'm glad you all are okay, for now you must hide I need to get out of this city."

"What? Why? It's dangerous out there!" the woman asked worriedly.

"I need to..." Rachel hesistated, not sure if she should tell them.

"A girl like you...must be looking for her man, right?" the woman guessed slyly.

Rachel blushed and that was all the answer the woman needed. "We know a way out of the city. Follow us."

The group of women were able to lead Rachel and her horse to a secret gate out of the city. Rachel turned worriedly to the women, the city was still on fire and worried about their safety. "Why do you stay here if you can leave?"

"This is our home. And after the siege I still need to bury my husband." The middle aged woman revealed sadly. Rachel gasped and pulled the woman into a hug out of pure instinct.

"The Hittite soldiers will be here soon to defend the city." Rachel said softly into the woman's shoulder.

"Hittite...Mitanni...they are all the same." the woman scoffed.

"No! They aren't! The Hittite soldiers will not harm innocent people!" Rachel insisted. The older woman blinked and smiled hesitantly at this girl's determination.

"You just worry about finding your man, little one. Travel safe..."

Rachel got on the horse and started towards the west at full speed. She'd have to ride fast to make it to Prince Noah in less than a day.

Rachel rode the horse all night and it was a couple hours after sunrise when Prince Noah and his party spotted the horse trotting through the desert with a slim woman passed out on top of it.

Noah rode up next to the horse quickly and pulled Rachel off and onto his horse. "Rachel! Wake up!"

Rachel groaned and her eyes drifted open. "Prince Noah? Is this a dream...?"

"No it's me Rachel..."

Rachel's eyes snapped open wide. "Noah! It _is_ you! Hurry and send reinforcements to Kizzuwadna! The Mitanni are invading!" Rachel said earnestly.

"What?"

"Prince Mattanza is fending them off but you must send reinforcements as fast as possible!"

"Okay. I'll head there immediately..."

"That's great..." Rachel began to doze in his arms. "Tell the soldiers not to hurt the innocent citizens there, especially the women and children." Rachel drifted off fast.

"Rachel..." Prince Noah hugged her to his chest and then when he pulled away is when he noticed the hickies covering her neck and chest. The prince's jaw clenched in barely contained anger. He called for Quinn and lowered Rachel into her arms. "Take care of her for a bit and then follow us to Kizzuwadna. Artie! Go to Kashka where I've stationed Mattanza's soldiers and dispatch them to Kizzuwadna."

"Yes sir!"

While the men rode off Quinn and Santanna set up a makeshift tent to shade Rachel from the heat. The got water and cloths to wipe her down and give her something to drink. Brittani was removing the top of Rachel's tunic when she noticed the hickies. "Uh-oh!" The other girls saw them as well and they exchanged worried looks.

"I hope the prince didn't see those or he might kill Prince Matt."

Less than two days later the Hittite soldiers that were stationed in Kizzuwadna were trying to fend off the Black Prince's army by blocking the north gate of the city and reinforcing it with logs. So far things were not going well and the Kizzuwadna soldiers were not being deployed by King Shunashu. Things were looking back for Mattanza when the Hittite soldiers started to get excited. In the distance Prince Noah's army was coming to fight the Mitanni army. Rachel was fully recovered from the heat and stood in Prince Noah's chariot with him and Artie as they came in to save Mattanza.

The small party of Mitanni attacking the gate retreated at the sight of Noah's army but the battle wasn't over. Both sides began moving their soldiers into battle formations preparing for a battle on the northern field in front of the city. Noah's army of 2500 foot soldiers and 300 chariots were going to be no match for Prince Remingta and his 5000 foot soldiers and 500 chariots unless the Hittites fought smart.

When they were finally able to meet with Mattanza again Prince Noah's mood crumbled quickly. "Brother! I apologize for taking Rachel from your palace, I-..." Matt bowed deeply before Noah.

"Let's not talk about that right now." Prince Noah glared at Matt. "Mattanza, take the left wing of troops."

"Yes, at your command." Prince Matt nodded and went to check on his troops.

Rachel bit her lip and approached Prince Noah, she wondered if he'd seen the hickies. "Um. Prince Noah?"

Noah glared at Rachel. "You will be staying with Quinn and the girls in this palace."

"But I want to go with you!" Rachel snapped angrily back.

"The Goddess of War should stay in the imperial hall." Prince Noah said while walking away, considering the discussion over.

"But!"

"Do as I say, Rachel!" Noah shouted. "Artie! Come with me!"

'He definitely saw the marks.' Rachel thought while still glaring after the stubborn prince.

Prince Noah wanted to ask Rachel about the hickies but if there was one thing he'd learned from this whole ordeal it was that Rachel didn't belong to him. Yeah they kissed occasionally and she didn't seem to hate him anymore but that didn't mean she didn't still love that "Finn Hudson" person. He wanted to be mad at both Mattanza and Rachel but he knew he had no right to be. Rachel wasn't his.

The battle began with the two armies being evenly matched, even though the Hittites were outnumbered the fact that the armies were being led by Mattanza and Noah seperately gave them an advantage over the single leaders of the Mitanni's. The Black Prince was not impressed at all. He discovered a way to tip the scales in his favor however, by pushing his armies into the city. From there he was able to occupy the palace and kill the guards and entourage of King Shunnashu. This was how he forced the King to dispatch the Kizzuwadna soldiers to help the Mitanni, by pressing a sword at the King's throat.

From the streets of the city the citizens hid in their homes while the soldiers fought. Rachel and the sisters decided not to listen to Prince Noah, they got in their horses with swords and rode through the streets fighting any Mitanni they encountered.

"Please don't burn our homes!" a peseant begged the Mitanni soldier who was carrying a torch.

"You interrupt me again and I'll kill you instead!" The soldier shouted down at the defenseless elderly couple.

Brittani's arrow found purchase in the soldiers back. "You leave them alone!" Rachel shouted while the four women galloped to the rescue of the peseants. The soldiers on this street of the city were moving on leaving the homes intact, thankfully. The middle aged widow who helped Rachel escape the city ran up to the warrior women.

"It's you!" the woman gasped and pointed at Rachel in surprise.

"Oh! Hello again!" Rachel smiled down at her savior.

"I thought you were going to your man?" the woman asked confused.

"I...I brought him back with me! He's over there in the chariot pulled by red horses." Rachel pointed towards the front ranks of the Hittite soldiers fighting in the distance. "Hittite soldiers haven't been hurting any women and children right?" Rachel asked worriedly.

"No! They've been helping the people escape to a safe part of the city." the woman said.

Rachel grinned and spotted some Mitanni soldiers threatening more homes down the street. "Quinn! Protect these women and children and get them somewhere safe!" Rachel rode off with Santanna and Brittani to protect more homes.

"Who is that girl?" Wondered the widow while a group of peseants gathered around Quinn for protection and answers.

Quinn said. "That's Princess Rachel, she is the concubine to the 3rd Prince of the Hittite Empire, Noah Mursili. She is also our empire's Goddess of War, Ishtar."

"Goddess of War? That little slip of a girl?" one of the young men in the crowd asked in surprise.

"Yes, she insisted that the citizens of Kizzuwadna be spared in the battle so let's get you guys somewhere safe." Quinn began to try to lead them away but after a couple minutes she saw them gone. "Huh?"

Rachel was riding through the streets when a Mitanni arrow shot towards her back. Luckily Prince Noah took that exact second to tackle Rachel off her horse. He landed on his back with Rachel on his chest. "You idiot!" Prince Noah shouted. "You'll get hit by arrows out here! Get back to the palace!"

"I'm only trying to help you, Prince!" Rachel snapped back.

"I don't need your help! Get back to the palace!" Prince Noah shouted in a rage.

Rachel wilted a bit, hurt by his words. A month ago he'd said she was helpful and now he didn't want her with him anymore. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm just trying to help you! Don't be angry at me, Noah." Rachel pleaded. "I'll do anything you want me to do. Just tell me..."

Prince Noah flinched at Rachel's defeated tone. He knew he was taking out his anger and jealousy out on her unnecessarily. But if he really admitted what he wanted Rachel would probably reject him. He wanted her to stay locked in his palace, safely tucked away from danger and other men's eyes. He wanted her as his woman but she loved someone else. Prince Noah reached out and pulled Rachel close. She blinked at him in surprise when he tried to lean down to kiss her. He wanted that reassurance again that she wanted him, he'd felt that the night they kissed after she asked to stay by his side.

Before their lips could meet, Artie interrupted. "Prince Noah! The Kizzuwadna soldiers are allying with the Mitanni, they say the Black Prince got to the King!"

Santanna and Brittani hopped off their horses at this news. "But with 2,000 more soldiers for Mitanni we can never defeat them!" Santanna cursed.

Noah looked down at the battle from the hill they were on. The Mitanni were indeed defeating the Hittite soldiers. Mattanza rode up to the hill looking exhausted. "The right and left flanks are being devastated, Noah! If we don't retreat then we could lose all our soldiers!"

Rachel looked up at Noah worriedly. Prince Noah sighed in resignation. "Soldiers! It's time to ret-!" But before the order was given something surprising happened.

On top of the roofs of the Kizzuwadna homes there were people everywhere with pots. The citizens of Kizzuwadna dumped boiling water onto the heads of the Mitanni soldiers in the streets, cheering victoriously.

In the streets men, women and children of Kizzuwadna threw rocks and waved axes and farming tools at the Mitanni soldiers. "We don't want you here!" they shouted.

"We're more familiar with these streets than you Mitanni bastards!" a man on a roof yelled while they threw bricks down from the roofs.

"If we were to live under another person's rule it wouldn't be the Black Prince! We would rather the Goddess of War protect us to conquer us!" the widow that saved Rachel shouted from the roof causing a roar of agreement among the Kizzuwadna peseants.

"We don't care that the King chose Mitanni! We choose to help the Hittite!" a tradesman of Kizzuwadna yelled as he led locals in a fight against the Mitanni.

And by some miracle the Kizzuwadna citizens who at first ran and hid from all soldiers, stood up to defend the Hittite soldiers against the Mitanni, and the Mitanni retreated.

A/N: I got to work tonight, I want to write while at work but I probably won't be able to. So there might not be an update until Sunday or Monday but I'll try. :) Hope you guys liked this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy

Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Red River (Anatolia Story)

A/N: The main plot of the story will be heavily based on the manga Red River one of my favorites. There is not a strong resemblence between the main hero of that story and Puck but I'll try to remain true to the personality but he'll be a Hittite prince so it will be hard to be both princely and Puckish. I'll also be borrowing characters from Red River but I'll write them as new characters with descriptions there just aren't enough characters for Glee and I want to avoid killing off Glee characters. I hope you guys like the story. Please Read and Review :)

Chapter 8: Jealousy

The Hittites were able to win the battle in Kizzuwadna with the help of the Kizzuwadna people but there was still a long war ahead. The tensions between Noah, Matt, and Rachel were still weighing heavily on the group even after they returned to Hattusa. The streets were filled with celebrating Hittites but with the King calling Prince Noah, Prince Mattanza, and Princess Rachel to the palace they would have to face the punishment for Matt kidnapping Rachel.

When they arrived at the throne room in the Grand Palace Rachel noticed first that on either side of the carpets leading to the thrones were men ranging from various ages sitting in chairs. They all had tense stern expressions and they were all dressed as nobles. In the thrones sat the King and Queen Sylvesta. "This is not good...they've called the Council..." Kurt murmured from behind Rachel as they approached the thrones.

"The Council?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"Yes, The Hittite Empire is unlike Egypt and the Mitanni Empire where the King answers to no one. In this country there are three decision making bodies: the King, the Queen, and the Council. The Council is made up of nobility of the empire. Two of the three bodies must agree about major decisions for the empire for it to be a valid order, if it is minor decisions any body can make the decision but can be overruled by the King." Kurt whispered. "What decides which decisions are major and minor are if all three bodies are called together like this, then it is a major decision."

Rachel, Noah, and Matt bowed before the thrones and awaited the King to begin the discussions.

"Noah Mursili, Mattanza Hattusili, well done on your victory in Kizzuwadna. However, this does not make up for your mistakes. As crown princes you have a duty to being responsible role models to the people. This kidnapping debacle has damaged your reputations severely with the people and has caused an uproar. There is no easy way to fix this situation." The King turned to glare specifically down at Mattanza. "Especially you Mattanza! Kidnapping is a serious offense!"

"Your Majesty, please wait! This wasn't a kidnapp-!" Prince Noah tried to defend Mattanza.

Queen Sylvesta cut across Noah. "Quiet! Don't you dare side with him! The guards in Hattusa and the peasants of Kashga saw Mattanza take that girl by force with their own eyes!"

Rachel bit her lip nervously, things were not looking good at all. There was no proof that the Queen was behind the kidnapping and Mattanza and Noah would both be punished for damaging the repuation of the royal family.

The King then said. "According to the Hittities law book, the punishment for kidnapping when the offender is a peasant is his whole years supply from work. If a Prince is found guilty, the penalty is 200 times that."

"That is going too easy on them! I ask that they be removed from the list of the royal succession." The Queen smirked.

"The list of royal succession?" Rachel whispered worriedly towards Kurt.

"Meaning she wants them converted from princes to nobles. Neither will be eligable to be King if the Council agrees with her..."

"His Majesty just mentioned that princes are a role model for the people. Let the Council decide!"

Rachel glanced at Prince Noah worriedly and saw the defeated look on his face. She couldn't believe the Council would make it impossible for Noah to be King he was certainly the best candidate. But when most of the Council began to stand and voice their agreement with the Queen things went from bad to worse.

The King looked upset with the turn of events while the Queen smirked in victory. "Looks like the Council agreed to my proposal...Your Highness, please announce the decision."

Mattanza and Noah looked extremely upset with the decision but none were more upset with Kurt who had dedicated his life to make sure Prine Noah one day became King so he could create good change in the empire. "How could this happen..." his boyish face twisted into a grimace.

"Wait!" Rachel cut in before the King could begin the announcement. "The kidnapping thing was actually part of Prince Noah's plan!" Rachel lied desperately.

The princes looked to Rachel in surprise. Rachel was sticking her neck out dangerously by lying to the King and Council, especially when the Queen knew the truth, even if she couldn't expose herself to prove Rachel wrong.

The Queen tried to talk over Rachel as she'd done Noah. "Little girl! What nonsense are you spouting?"

"Wait! Let her continue what she wants to say." The King overruled the Queen.

"Um...Well..." Rachel gulped nervously now that all eyes were on her. "Actually it was part of Prince Noah's scheme in outwitting the Mitanni soldiers."

"What?" the King asked confused.

"We received word that Mitanni's Black Prince would be attacking Kizzuwadna. Prince Noah assigned me and Prince Mattanza over there in advance to prepare for the war. But if the enemy knew about it, then it would have been disastrous. That's why we had to stage the kidnapping..." Rachel explained. "No one would do something that would jeopardize their reputation."

"So this is true?" the King asked in amazement.

"Oh course it's a lie! It's a bunch of nonsense!" the Queen sneered.

"If it wasn't for the earlier preparation, Houw would our troops have possibly defeated the enemy? Our success is evidence enough of Princess Rachel's testimony." Kurt smirked.

"In that case, why wasn't the palace informed of Mitanni's attack?" The Queen grasped for straws, wanting to desperately get back support for removing the princes from the list of royal succession.

Prince Noah smirked. "Because deceiving the royal troops is not something to be bragging about, else the plan would have been easily exposed. We needed as many people as possible to believe the kidnapping was real."

A rush of relief seemed to fall over the Council. They had obviously not wanted to punish the princes but had a hard time getting past seriousness of kidnapping, but now that they believed it wasn't an acutal kidnapping they chuckled a bit.

"An ingenious plan, Prince Noah." One nobleman praised.

"We knew from the start that this couldn't have been a true kidnapping." Another nobleman laughed nervously.

"I understand...Noah, Mattanza, Both of you did a good job, I'll reward you highly some other time. You're dismissed!" the King seemed a bit more relaxed by this development and the two princes, court advisor, and princess left the Grand Palace.

"Thank you, Rachel! You really saved me in there." Mattanza smiled down at Princess Rachel who sighed tiredly.

"Don't say that Prince Matt, I'm lousy at lying. It's just I couldn't let the Queen do that."

Prince Mattanza unintentionally moved closer to Rachel as they walked but quickly moved back to a more than respectful distance when he felt Noah's glare on his back.

Rachel glanced back nervously at Noah, he was very quiet. "Prince Noah?" He picked up his steps so that he brushed past Rachel and Mattanza. Rachel realized what was wrong, things were finally at a head with Prince Noah. He believed she and Matt had sex during the long trip from Hattusa to Kizzuwadna. Rachel ran after Prince Noah trying to catch up to him.

She found him in his room at the palace removing the heavy outer robe of his formal prince garb.

"Prince! You have to believe me. Nothing happened between me and Mattanza..." Rachel pleaded earnestly but Prince Noah refused to look at her.

"I've already said I understand. Thanks for your help but I'm tired. I'm going to bed early." Prince Noah said emotionlessly.

Rachel glared at the stubborn prince and grabbed up a pillow from the bed. She threw it at his back in frustration. "Rachel?" Noah shouted in surprise.

"You're being a JERK! Why don't you just say what you want to say! If you really don't mind then why won't you _look_ at me?" Rachel was in full diva mode and was grabbing up anything she could easily throw at the prince who held up his arms to block the projectile objects.

"Stop throwing things you crazy woman! I really don't care what happened with Prince Mattanza!" When Rachel wouldn't stop he grabbed her up by the wrists and pinned her down to the bed on her back. "I said STOP IT!"

"Let go of me!" Rachel shrieked.

Rachel gasped when she felt his warm breath against her lips. She stared into the prince's face which was just an inch away from hers. She felt her heart skipped and wondered if he was really going to kiss her. His eyes were closed and he was slowly moving towards her but at the last minute he moved his head away and released her. He stood up off the bed with his back to her.

"I'm going to bed..."

Rachel glared again and grabbed up a bouquet of flowers from a pot on the bedside table. "Well I guess I'm just a _crazy woman_!" Rachel cried in frustration which made Noah turn in surprise and get a face full of flowers. Rachel grabbed up some of her clothes from the chest in the corner and stormed towards the door of Prince Noah's bedroom. "Besides! It's not like you don't have women just _waiting_ for you to ditch the ugly concubine and jump into bed with them! Go to your stupid princesses! JERK!" Rachel slammed the door behind her and diva stormed out towards the Hatti sister's room where she announced she would be sleeping with them for awhile.

Prince Noah sat on his bed after the fight with his head in his hands and a grimace of pain on his face. He really did believe there was nothing between Rachel and Mattanza, that was no longer the issue. He knew he was becoming too fond of Rachel and even though he could tell she was jealous of his past women he was not stupid. It didn't matter that she was jealous, or even if he loved her and she loved him (though he didn't believe she felt that strongly for him), none of it mattered because she didn't belong here. She belonged in her country and he knew she had family there that she missed...and a former lover who she probably had feelings for still. He couldn't keep touching her if he wanted to be able to let her go.

In the weeks following their fight nothing had been resolved. Rachel still slept with the sisters and Prince Noah still wouldn't look at her. Rachel was growing frustrated with the whole situation when news came from the Grand Palace. Apparently traders were being intercepted in the east by the Mitanni, making food supplies run low in the capital city. Kurt, having a keen eye for interesting court intrigue, noticed that Queen Sylvesta seemed to be especially upset at the news that the traders were intercepted. Upon listening to gossip among the maids of the Queen Kurt learned that Queen Sylvesta was after the Dragon's Eye.

The Dragon's Eye was a legendary object that when worn on the hand could allow it's owner to control the minds of anyone. It would be very dangerous for either the Queen or the Mitanni to possess it. No one knew about this Dragon's Eye except for a few in the Queen's palace and Prince Noah's group.

But what was definitely clear after a couple weeks of missing traders was that full on war was close. The King called a meeting of the military higher ups in the Grand Palace to discuss the situation.

"From reports received the Mitanni's frontline troops' base will probably be at Malatia. The Vanguard will be led by the 3rd Prince, Noah Mursili."

"Yes sir!" Prince Noah stood and nodded towards his father.

"4th Prince Mattanza will lead the second troops." The King continued.

"Yes sir!"

"The Crown Prince shall stay in Hattusa while the 2nd and 5th Princes will need to prepare for war."

"Your Majesty, isn't all this preparation too much for just attacking Malatia and forcing a peace treaty?" Prince Noah asked.

"Our main objective for this expedition is not just Malatia, but to destroy the Mitanni Empire once and for all!" the King announced authoritatively. "We have gone to war with them so many times. Now that we have iron crafting we will finally eliminate them. No matter how long this war will take do not return until Mitanni's King Tushratta is sent to the netherworld."

Prince Noah's eyes widened. 'No matter how long it takes? It could be years...'

"I will oversee this war myself." the King finished off by saying.

Many of the higherups began to murmur to eachother in surprise at the seriousness if the King himself was going to be leading the war personally.

When Prince Noah returned to his palace his mind still ached just thinking about what he would have to do. Artie eagerly greeted Noah at the door. "Congratulations Prince Noah! You'll be leading the front troops with the King! With Princess Rachel we'll surely win this war."

Artie had apparently announced the good news to the entire gang. Rachel and Kurt talked about how bad it would be if the Mitanni got the Dragon's Eye so while this war was going on they'd have to keep a look out for this dangerous treasure.

Prince Noah approached Rachel for the first time in weeks. "Rachel, if you need to go back to your world, then you have to stay close to the spring which brought you here. You can't go back through any other spring."

"What?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"Which means you can't leave Hattusa for long periods of time..." Prince Noah said sternly. "So for this war, you don't need to follow me. Just stay here in Hattusa." he said while crossing his arms and looking away from Rachel again.

Kurt, Mattanza, Artie, and the sisters all blinked in surprise at Noah's declaration. Rachel went from surprised to upset fairly quickly. "W-Why? Please let me go with you, Prince Noah! I've already been to East Anatolia and Kizzuwadna before, going to Malatia now should be no big deal!"

"The soldiers will not return to Hattusa until the Mitanni are destroyed so this war could last years, Rachel." Noah explained calmly. "This war is not like any of those other wars...In this coming year, you should be able to go back to your world. In ten months the northern star rises in Hattusa's sky during the wet season. There are other powerful priests in Hattusa so even if I'm not here you can return home."

"Even if you are not here?" Rachel repeated in surprise. 'That means once he leaves for war I'll never see him again!' Rachel realized with dread.

"Don't worry about the Queen. I'll send troops to protect you at all times until the star rises..."

"I'm not afraid of the Queen! I want to stay with you! Please let me go with you!" Rachel begged while grabbing Noah by his shoulders and forcing him to look at her. "I know I have to go back to my world, but the only reason I've lasted here this long is because of you! I don't want to stay in Hattusa alone!"

However Prince Noah was not swayed by Rachel's pleading words and big eyes wide with hope that he would change his mind, he lifted her hands off his robes and looked away from her. "If you go with me, you'll never return to your world, I think you better remain here so you can return to America..."

He turned and walked away from Rachel who kept shouted her pleas to stay with him, tears building in her eyes. He could hear the sadness in Rachel and he desperately wanted her to never leave his side too but he couldn't do that to her. She would never return to her home and family and eventually hate him for selfishly keeping her there.

Mattanza watched the whole exchange and watched Quinn, Santanna, and Brittani trying to console Rachel while she cried. He knew what he would have to do.

The next day the Hatti sisters found Princess Rachel crying on her favorite wall ledge around Noah's court yard. She'd often go there to think or sing but today she was crying in her knees. "Priness Rachel!" Quinn greeted her worriedly.

Rachel peeked up slowly and sniffled a bit before trying to force a smile. "Hello Quinn, Santanna, Brittani...I'm sorry if I was noisy."

"Not at all, princess..." the usually harsh and emotionally cut off Santanna said hesitantly. She wasn't used to comforting people but that didn't mean she hadn't grown fond of Rachel since she'd started working for her. Rachel had basically become a fourth sister to them, one that she was allowed to grope in the bath house which was a huge bonus.

"Don't worry about me, I'll just do as the prince instructed. He was right afterall, I should stay here and wait ten months for the northern star to rise..." Rachel tried to put on a strong front but the sisters watched as it crumbled quickly before their eyes and Rachel sniffled again. "D-Does the prince hate me?" Rachel cried.

Quinn rushed to reassure her. "No! His highness is very fond of you Princess! He only wants to you to be happy, he knows you want to go home so badly..."

"Quinn!" Rachel hugged the taller girls fiercely and cried into the front of Quinn's tunic while she worriedly pet Rachel's head.

Mattanza and Artie watched the scene between the girls from across the courtyard. "You know..." Matt spoke to Artie. "I believed that Rachel belonged to my brother, so I gave up on my feelings for her. But if brother wants to give up on her then it is okay for me to take her off his hands..." Mattanza mused.

"Prince Mattanza?" Artie gasped in shock, he was sure anyone who would try that would be a dead man. And certainly Mattanza would only be able to get away with that once.

Mattanza smirked at the chariot driver. "Artie, tell my brother what I've just said..."

"Huh?" Artie watched Mattanza approach Rachel and Artie panicked and ran to find Prince Noah.

He found the Prince by the pond, relaxing and having a drink while staring out at the water. "Prince Noah!"

"What is it, Artie?"

"Prince Noah!" Artie huffed for breath. "Prince Mattanza-he-he said he wants to take Rachel from you since you don't want her!"

"What?" the prince growled as he got to his feet. He and Artie went looking for Rachel and found the sisters in a panic. "Quinn! Where is Rachel?" Noah demanded to know angrily.

"Oh! You came just in time Prince Noah! Prince Mattanza forced Princess Rachel to go with him." Quinn explained.

Santanna sighed regrettably. "We tried to stop him, but..."

"Where is Mattanza heading?" Noah demanded of Artie.

"Well he said earlier that he would be going to check on his troops in Kashga soon..."

"Saddle my horse! Hurry!" Noah yelled in frustration. In mere minutes he was riding out of the gates of his palace like a bat out of hell, totally missing the high fives the sisters were exchanging with each other while a confused Artie asked what was going on.

Prince Noah road into the country side, passing sheep hearders as he rode his horse as fast as he could. 'Idiot! Mattanza's an IDIOT!' Prince Noah raged. 'Doesn't he know why I want Rachel to stay here? I want her to go back to her world safely, I didn't want to push her into another man's arms!' Prince Noah grit his teeth in anger and his heavy brow set into a murderous look. 'Mattanza you better not touch her! Even if you're my brother I'll kill you! I won't hand Rachel over to anyone else.'

He spotted their horses tied to an apple tree. He rode up to the tree and heard Rachel squealing. "Prince Matt! Stop it!" Rachel shrieked.

"Rachel!" Prince Noah jumped off his horse and ran towards the sound of their voices. Around the other side of the tree he found Prince Mattanza shaking a tree limb to make apples and bugs fall on Rachel who squealed and begged him to stop.

"Look! It makes the apples fall faster!" Mattanza laughed at Rachel's reaction to the bugs.

"So do the catterpillars!" Rachel shrieked and glared at Mattanza. Prince Noah stood stunned, staring at the completely innocent scene before him.

Mattanza spotted Noah and grinned smugly. "Ah brother! You came here faster that I expected."

"Prince Noah, why are you here?" Rachel asked surprised.

Prince Noah sputtered. "Y-You're asking me why? What are you two here for?"

"A picnic of course! Mattanza asked me out to get some fresh air!" Rachel's eyebrows furrowed worriedly at Prince Noah, she saw how upset he was. "Quinn prepared a box of food for the picnic. Were we not allowed to leave Hattusa?" Rachel asked worriedly.

Picnic? Quinn prepared the food? But she'd said..."Th-Those bastards!" Prince Noah cursed the nosy maids and charioteer.

Mattanza chuckled and approached Noah to throw an arm about his shoulders while the 3rd prince seethed. "Royal brother! Isn't it true that I am your most trusted brother?" Mattanza asked innocently.

Noah cut his eyes to Mattanza suspiciously. "Why are you asking?"

"Well...because of this girl, you came rushing here like you were going to kill me. So you better not let go of her so easily this time. Because next time I really might steal her away." Mattanza whispered to Noah. Mattanza raised his voice and grinned at a confused Rachel. "I'll leave Prince Noah to finish this picnic with you, princess...Take care!" Prince Mattanza untied his horse and began to ride off back to Hattusa to prepare for his journey to Kashga.

Prince Noah coughed nervously and glanced at Rachel who still stood worriedly look at him. "Prince Noah...I promise I'll stay in Hattusa quietly so-"

"Ten months."

Rachel blinked in surprise at the two words the prince uttered.

"I'll try my best to destroy Mitanni's troops within ten months!" Prince Noah said.

"What? But you said this would be a long war. Are you able to do that?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"No matter if I'm able to or not, I _will_ end this war within ten months and head back to Hattusa. So, Rachel, you're coming along too!" Noah said determinedly he reached out and cupped Rachel's face he pulled her in and dipped down to brush his lips against hers. "In order for you to return to your world I will be back within ten months. Therefore you will go with me." he whispered against her lips. Rachel felt her knees tremble as his mouth sealed over hers.

They kissed so heatedly that Rachel felt her resolve against the prince crumbling, the prince felt the same, having her so close again made his heart beat faster and his lips tingle with the chemistry felt between them. When he pulled away enough he whispered against her lips again. "As long as you're here in this country, you must stay by my side because I'm not going to let you go."

Rachel felt warmth flood through her chest at his words and her face heated as well at his possessive promise. Rachel wound her arms around his neck and returned the kiss eagerly.


	9. Chapter 9: Malatia

Disclaimer: I own neither Glee nor Red River (Anatolia Story)

A/N: The main plot of the story will be heavily based on the manga Red River one of my favorites. There is not a strong resemblance between the main hero of that story and Puck but I'll try to remain true to the personality but he'll be a Hittite prince so it will be hard to be both princely and Puckish. I'll also be borrowing characters from Red River but I'll write them as new characters with descriptions there just aren't enough characters for Glee and I want to avoid killing off Glee characters. I hope you guys like the story. Please Read and Review :)

Chapter 9: Malatia

"Princess Rachel! Please slow down! It's dangerous to wander around alone!" Quinn scolded from her galloping horse as she and her younger sisters chased Rachel who was riding Streisand up a hill.

"I just want to go up this hill!" Rachel shouted back.

She stopped Streisand at the edge of the cliff at the top of the hill and grinned as she watched the Hittite army winding through the desert road. The large army spanned all the way into the horizon, it was so large. They'd been travelling slowly from Hattusa for weeks now, stopping at night to replenish the horses and set up temporary camps. Dusk was falling on the desert and Prince Noah began to call the troops to slow down so they could set up camp along the edges of the roads. Rachel and the Hatti sisters rode back down to where the prince would be setting up camp. She spotted Kurt taking notes on a tablet, he had not come into battle for the other wars but in this war he would be a scribe and take down information on the battles for posterity.

"Rachel, come here." Prince Noah called as Rachel hopped off her horse. She jogged to Prince Noah and saw him standing before three bowing men. Rachel blinked curiously, there was something very familiar about these men. "Allow me to introduce the group leaders..."

The man on Rachel's far left raised his head and smiled at the Princess. Rachel sucked in a surprised breath at the sight of her Spanish teacher Mr. Shuester! He was a bit tanner and his curls not as perfectly coiffed. "Chariot Commander Schuesta. It is an honor to meet you." he even sounded like him! Rachel blinked in amazement and turned to look at the man in the middle who raised his head next.

She'd never met him in her time but she recognized that this man was the double of one of the football players, a slight Asian man with boyish features, this man looked just like him and Rachel wondered how many Asian citizens in Hittite there were. He was the first she'd seen. "Foot soldiers Commander, Mik. Nice to meet you."

Rachel turned to the last man on her right and gasped when he raised his head. "Finn!" Rachel gasped in surprise. Noah and Finn blinked in surprise. Noah then went from surprised to disgruntled and scowly, and Finn went from surprised to confused.

"Have we met before?" the Finn-double asked.

"No umm...sorry you look like someone I know from my country." He looked just like Finn Hudson except his hair was a bit longer and his skin several shades tanner from the Hittite sun.

"Archer Commander, Finn. It is a pleasure to be able to meet Ishtar..." Finn gave a dopey grin that reminded Rachel of the Finn she knew. She expected that smile should have made her heart melt like it always had before but now she wasn't sure what was wrong...there was no sarcastic tilt to the smile or a sexy raised eyebrow...it was just all wrong. Rachel blushed and glanced at Prince Noah who was watching the interaction between her and Finn suspiciously.

Finn then reached for the hem of Rachel's traveling cloak and kissed the edge of the fabric. "Please bestow the fortune of the Goddess upon me."

Shuesta and Mik gasped and glared at Finn. "Hey! I was supposed to be first!" Shuesta said indignantly. Rachel blushed and pulled her cloak away from the rowdy men. She glanced around and spotted a very beautiful man with long flowing blonde hair and blue eyes. He was blessing the soldiers with his hand and carrying a priest staff.

"Who is that?" Rachel asked curiously.

The Hatti sisters giggled and glanced at the handsome man. "His Majesty sent him, he is a priest. Very handsome, right?" Quinn grinned at Rachel. "I believe his name is Shalma."

By night time the army was distributing food from the carts they brought with them. The royalty and commanders set up a picnic area around a campfire. Kurt took a sip of wine before speaking. "Another 3 days and we'll reach the enemy border of Malatia. Should we attack?"

Shuesta shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea, Mitanni has the most skilled chariots in war. That area will be the best spot for chariot attacks and the Black Prince will be hoping we do that."

Artie said. "If we had our iron weapons we could probably slow the Mitanni chariots down."

"We don't have the iron weapons yet?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"We have to wait for the wind season to make them." Quinn said. "The fire season is almost over so next comes the wind season, once there's a strong wind the fires will be hot enough to craft iron weapons."

'So that means it will take 3 months to attack the Mitanni? How will Noah finish this war in 10 months?' Rachel wondered.

"We don't need a war plan or iron weapons." Prince Noah said with a smug smirk. The whole group looked at Noah in surprise. "We will seize Malatia in just 5 days." he said before taking a drink of his wine.

No one questioned the Prince who soon excused himself for the night and dragged Rachel back to his tent. He reclined back against the pillows laid out in the tent and Rachel stared down from where she sat. His robe was pulled open to gape and expose his toned chest and abs which glowed deliciously in the warm light of the candles burning in the tent. Prince Noah was smirking at her while he eyed her up and down.

Rachel blushed and shifted nervously. "Prince Noah, you aren't pushing yourself are you? You said you could defeat the Mitanni in 10 months but isn't 5 days an unreasonable deadline?" Rachel asked primly trying not to be distracted by the very sexy man staring at her like he wanted to devour her.

"I'm not pushing myself." he said with a slightly softer smile he sometimes gave when they were alone. Prince Noah reached out and pulled Rachel by sleeves of her dress/traveling cloak. He pulled her down and twisted so he was above her. He stared at her beautiful features cast into half darkness by the candlelight. Her wide brown eyes blinked up at him shyly and when she bit her bottom lip nervously he groaned in appreciation and sealed his lips over hers. He nipped the lip she'd been biting and slipped his tongue into her mouth when she gasped. Rachel shuddered when his tongue ran against hers, she felt him smirk against her lips and Rachel pulled back enough so she could retaliate by nipping his lower lip. He just chuckled and began to kiss down along her jaw and down to her neck. Rachel whimpered and squirmed beneath him at the hot path he was trailing down the sensitive skin of her neck.

Noah whispered against the column of her throat. "Don't worry, I will keep my promise. In ten months, maybe 9, I will send you back to Hattusa." He felt a change in Rachel's breathing, instead of the quick short breaths she'd been taking before her breaths were slow and even. He pulled away from her neck to look at her face. She was sleeping peacefully. Prince Noah glared at her face in annoyance. "You are under me, I'm giving you my best moves and you fall asleep?" Noah growled. "Don't you know that concubines do more than just follow their prince's around?"

He tapped her cheek with his fingers lightly. "You shouldn't sleep so soundly. I might take advantage of you." he warned huskily into her ear. He carded his fingers through her hair and sighed when she didn't stir. He pulled her gently up so that she lay on his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. He drifted off to sleep with Rachel in his arms.

Three days later Noah's army was stationed with more permanent tents in Malatia. A scout spotted the Black Prince's army leaving the city and moving away from the city and Noah's army. Artie ran up to Prince Noah's tent. "Your highness! According to our spy's report, the Black Prince has made his move!"

Kurt blinked in surprise. "He's spotted us?"

"No he's leading his troops south west."

"He caught my bait then. Mattanza will lead him around for 5 days giving us time to take over the city." Prince Noah said while leaving his tent.

"I'm surprised the Black Prince fell for such a trap." Kurt said.

"It was Mattanza's troops that defeated him in Kizzuwadna so he will definitely go after him."

Prince Noah led Kurt and Artie into the tent to discuss the plans to come with Rachel, the sisters, and the commanders. "First of all, I'll show up announcing myself as Prince Noah Mursili to Malatia's supervisor asking him for temporary stay in his fortress and that I'll be bringing only a few personal guards as well."

"What?" Kurt asked in shock.

"They'll never think that we already know that Malatia is Mitanni's front line fortress, and since the Black Prince is away, the supervisor won't want to cause any trouble, so he'll probably accept my offer." Noah said with a confident smirk.

"This is no time to joke around! Malatia is not under any country restrictions in the first place, since the Black Prince is already there, it means Malatia is supporting the Mitanni!" Kurt said.

"You can't go alone, Prince Noah!" Artie said.

"He's right! Please don't do it!" Kurt insisted.

"If we are going to seize Malatia in 5 days then I will need to be the bait." Noah said simply. "So I don't want anymore arguing, let's begin our plan!"

"Prince Noah! Bring me along!" Rachel said while tugging on his traveling cape. "If I don't get to go then you don't either!" she said stubbornly, daring him to argue.

Prince Noah grinned at Rachel. "Of course I'll bring you along! You're the star in this plan."

"I am?" Rachel beamed a radiant smile up at Noah in excitement.

A few hours later...

'That lying pervert!' Rachel seethed internally.

It had been surprisingly easy to enter the city and be welcomed by the supervisor of the city who was accompanied by a general of the Black Prince's army. The general didn't suspect they recognized him. The supervisor hesitantly welcomed Prince Noah into his palace. Only Kurt, Artie, and the sisters came with Prince Noah.

Rachel blushed from where she sat across Prince Noah's lap on the throne. He'd said she'd be the star she hadn't realized it'd mean she would be dressed in a sheer dress with jewelry and light make up while Prince Noah presented her as his concubine. The sisters were dressed as serving girls to accommodate the Prince and concubine. Rachel between Noah's thighs with her legs draped over the right arm of the chair and Noah's arm curled around her back to press her torso into cuddling to his chest.

Because Prince Noah was royalty he took the throne at the head of the meeting room that usually was used by the supervisor of the city. The supervisor and general took chairs facing the prince who was surrounded by serving women and his concubine sequesters into his lap. Kurt stood off to Noah's left and Artie to his right and Malatia guards lined the room with spears.

Rachel eyed Prince Noah curiously as he acted like a spoiled careless prince. "I was appalled when my father declared war. I would like to stay here until his head cools." Prince Noah sighed lazily while reclining in the throne and hugging Rachel closer.

"Um yes but..." the supervisor hesitated, not wanting to give away his hesitance to having an enemy prince in his city. "Will your army waiting outside the city stay too?"

Prince Noah shrugged indifferently. "Yes but they will stay where they are. No need to make room for them in the palace."

"As you wish, stay as long as you like, your highness." The supervisor said.

"Thank you." Prince Noah grinned and grabbed a grape that Quinn offered on a platter. Holding the grape between his lips he held Rachel by the chin and pulled her towards his face. Rachel sucked in her breath in surprise when Prince Noah sealed his lips over hers and slid the grape into her mouth with his tongue. Rachel tried to stifle the embarrassing moan that slipped through her lips when the prince ran his tongue along hers and pulled away. "War is such onerous business. I'll let my brothers handle it while I relax here."

'This is not time for _that_!' Rachel thought while trying to subtly glare at Noah who just winked mischievously.

"Your pardon, Prince Noah, I wish to congratulate you on your brilliant victory in Kizzuwadna." The general said with his eyes narrowed in tense scrutiny.

Prince Noah picked up the goblet of wine that Santanna held out to him. "Oh, that was my younger brother. Since my mother took him in as a child he is always giving me credit for half his victories. Poor guy. He's probably off achieving another stunning conquest right not. This is a trading city, correct? I can't wait to visit the bazaars and my concubine while ensure that I don't get bored at night." Prince Noah took some wine into his mouth and pulled Rachel to him again by the chin. This time passing the wine to her. Rachel gulped it down quickly, she'd never had alcohol before. Even in this time with wine being one of the staple drinks she always opted for water. She sealed her lips shut as she swallowed and her eyes widened when Noah flicked his tongue along her bottom lip before pulling away. "See? A sweet wine isn't it?" Prince Noah said huskily into Rachel's ear while she reached up to touch her lips that still tingled from the prince's tongue.

"This is your concubine, Prince Noah?" the supervisor asked in surprise, obviously expecting like everyone else since she'd been here that she'd be a buxom beauty.

Prince Noah grinned and Rachel began to wonder if this was even an act anymore. "Yes. Cute isn't she? She's been with me for three months now."

"She is very...exotic...and so charmingly innocent." the supervisor said.

"Oh no she's very experienced." Prince Noah smirked while Rachel glared heatedly at him out of the supervisor's sight. "especially in bed, right?" Prince Noah hugged Rachel to his chest tightly with his very lovely arms. Rachel squeaked at the feel of his hot breath against her neck and the Prince blinked in surprise. "What? You're sleepy? Well we better be going to bed."

"I never said that!" Rachel whispered heatedly at Noah.

"Great Hakim." Kurt drew the supervisor's attention. "It seems the prince wishes to be alone with his concubine."

Prince Noah stood holding Rachel up in his arms while she blushed profusely and hid her burning face in his neck. The supervisor stood and bowed to the Noah. "Sleep well, Prince Noah."

"Oh I shall. Goodnight to you." Prince Noah grinned and took Rachel to the room designated for them in the palace. When the six Hittites and one Jewish American Princess got to the room Artie peaked through the window to see that the supervisor and general had lowered the number of guards stationed along the walls of the palace and around the city.

"They reduced the guards by half." Artie said in amazement.

Prince Noah smirked smugly. "My performance was convincing wasn't it?" By acting like a careless spoiled prince, Noah was able to get the general and Hakim to let their guard down and lighten security.

'It was an act?' Kurt, Artie, and the sisters thought incredulously.

Rachel sighed and plopped down onto the lounge chair and looked to Noah. "Now will you tell me how you plan to conquer Malatia?" Rachel asked.

"Half of my plan has already been executed." Prince Noah said. "The most difficult part of seizing a city is getting inside and we've just accomplished that."

"But we can't fight a whole city!" Rachel said.

"We won't be fighting. I intend to take this city without bloodshed." Noah said confidently.

"How will we do that?" Rachel asked.

"We will open the western and eastern gates to let in our army. But before that we will set fire to the armories. By taking away the Mitanni's stronghold we will avoid a full scale battle. One day to learn where the guards are deployed. One day for our troops to take control of the city. Two days to prepare for when the Black Prince returns. And one more day just incase plans need to be changed. In all we will take Malatia in five days with minimum bloodshed."

"Can we really do all that?" Rachel asked in amazement.

"We can as long as the Black Prince isn't here. That is why I had Mattanza lure him out of the city." Prince Noah said. "Right! Now find me the deployment map!" he ordered to Artie, Kurt, and the sisters.

"We should look for the Dragon's Eye too! I'll go with you!" Rachel said quickly trying to avoid being alone with Prince Noah again for the night. The other night she'd pretended to fall asleep while the prince kissed her. Every night she slept in his bed it became harder to resist his advances, she wasn't ready to give herself to him and she knew that even if she was ready she would be heartbroken to leave him when she went home. She knew she liked the prince very much but she was still determined to go home in under 10 months.

They were able to find the deployment map and copy it down quickly, sneaking out of the supervisor's office without being seen. Everything seemed to be going according to plan, Noah had even planned for the event of the supervisor sending a messenger to the Black Prince. Unfortunately the Hittite soldiers that he stationed to intercept the message were murdered by a black cloaked figure and the messenger continued to ride his horse towards the Black Prince.

They studied the deployment map and discovered three armories they would need to burn and two gates to open. It was decided, the next day, that Artie and a few Hittite soldiers would set fire to the armories and the Hatti sisters and Kurt would see to the gates while Prince Noah and Princess Rachel would distract the Hakim and general.

"Is everything clear? We'll begin at dawn tomorrow." Prince Noah said just as the Hakim knocked on the bedchamber door.

Prince Noah quickly reclined in the lounge chair with Rachel laying across it in front of him. The sisters quickly jumped into serving girl mode while Kurt and Artie hid the map.

"Good morning, Prince Noah. May I come in?" the Hakim pushed the door open and stared at the scene of Prince Noah petting Rachel's hair while she lay on the lounge chair with him. Quinn and Brittani fanning the couple with feather fans and Santanna pouring Prince Noah a goblet of wine. "I wish to host a formal feast tonight in honor of your visit. Would you be my guest?"

"A formal feast? That means only male royals are invited? That means only Kurt and I can attend." Prince Noah responded neutrally, though inside he was worrying about this development.

"Forgive me. I apologize for not being able to invite your charming concubine." the Hakim said nervously. "but royal custome forbids it."

Prince Noah sighed in frustration. "A feast without women? Ah well I guess I accept your invitation."

"Thank you, your highness. I'll be back to escort you this evening." The Hakim quickly excused himself from the room while the Hittites breathed a sigh of relief.

Kurt smirked. "He wants to hand Prince Noah over to the Black Prince."

"Right but Prince Noah made sure his messenger would be intercepted." Artie grinned.

"Well I'll enjoy his hospitality for now you should all get some rest." Prince Noah said.

"Yes, your highness, please excuse me. I know you want to flaunt Princess Rachel but please don't exhaust yourself" Kurt snickered and bowed as he left to his bedchamber.

Prince Noah smirked and wound an arm around Rachel's waist as she tried to sneak off the lounge chair. "I won't be tired after one night."After everyone left, Rachel and Noah were alone.

Prince Noah moved a piece along the long rectangular board game. It was an ancient game similar to chess. "I win again." Prince Noah sighed with clear boredom in his tone.

"Let's play one more time!" Rachel insisted, at first she'd used the game as a distraction hoping Prince Noah wouldn't try to kiss her but now she was shocked that she wasn't good at this game at all.

"I've won ten times in a row." Prince Noah deadpanned to Rachel.

Rachel nervously stood up off the lounge chair. "Okay, then I'll clean the room..."

"You've already done that...twice." Prince Noah sighed in frustration.

Rachel paused. "But..." She worried that if Prince Noah made another move on her and she rejects him that he might get mad at her.

Prince Noah swiftly stood up and picked Rachel up easily into his arms bridal style. "Prince Noah?" she squeaked in surprise. He set her down in the middle of the lounge chair with her back against the incline, knocking the game off the chair in the process. He climbed on top of her and bracketed her in with his arms.

"In my country, a man makes love to a woman he's fond of." he said against her throat as he pressed kisses to her pulse point. "That's how he expresses his feelings for her."

Rachel felt one of his arms cage in around her torso to brush against the underside of her breast through the sheer dress. His other hand drifted slowly up her outer thigh. "No!" Rachel said before sealing her lips shut when she felt him close in on her face. Then he lightly bit her nose. "Ow!" Rachel shrieked indignantly. Rachel's eyes snapped open to see Prince Noah frowning down at her.

"You don't want this do you? I don't want to for you, Rachel." Prince Noah said "But I don't like you avoiding me. It makes me want to tease you." he smiled one of the gentle smiles he hardly ever wore.

He leaned in to kiss her neck again, carding his fingers through her hair with the hand that had been near her breast. He whispered. "How can I make you want me? I'll do whatever you tell me to."

"Y-You will?" Rachel stuttered distractedly as he kissed the sensitive skin of her neck.

"What do men do in your country?" he asked. "How do they show affection?"

Rachel tried to think of how to explain courting rituals in her time and finally she twisted underneath Noah to face the table next to the lounge chair. She dipped her finger into a goblet on the table and drew a heart on its surface.

Prince Noah looked over he shoulder curiously and frowned in confusion at the heart. "What kind of spell are you casting?" he asked puzzled.

"It's a symbol that means 'I love you.' Anyone in my country would recognize it." Rachel blushed. 'Is this too childish? Prince Noah has never said how he feels about me.' "Of course people do...the usual things...in my country too."

Prince Noah scoffed at the heart. "I like the way we do things in my country better." Rachel felt his hands wandering along her thighs again and she quickly slapped them away.

"Hey! Hands to yourself!" Rachel scolded.

Prince Noah grabbed her wrist suddenly and with his finger he drew a heart on her palm. Rachel sucked in a sharp breath when Prince Noah pulled the hand up to kiss the center of where he'd drawn the heart.

_I love you._

He hadn't said the words but her palm still felt warm where his finger had traced the surface and his lips had pressed against it. He then leaned over her again and brushed his lips against hers. "Prince Noah?"

"I won't allow your lips to reject me. They belong to me." Prince Noah held her face as he slanted his mouth over hers and kissed her on the lounge chair. Rachel felt her mind haze over in pleasure as she clutched the back of Noah's tunic and pulled him closer to press against her.

A/N: Sorry for taking awhile to update. Had to work this weekend and I'll also be working Mon, Tue, (going to see HP7 again wed with my mom), Thur, Fri, Sat. So it might not be until Sunday until another update is posted but I'll try try try to work on it. But I saw HP7 part 2 at the midnight showing last Thursday it was awesomeeee :) Please Read and Review I love reading your reviews ^_^


End file.
